Life's Funny
by Moey25
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have liked each other for a long time. How will they show it, and what will happen when Raven makes the ultimate decision? Read and find out... Read & Review!
1. Dreaming

                                                     Dreaming

                            Disclaimer: 

                                    I don't own Teen Titans.

           Before…

Beast Boy's POV:

                I sat in my room thinking about Raven. I found some special string and beads, blue and black, and tied them together to form the name Raven. It was a fairly good bracelet, and I added some fancy gold beads on each side. I locked it in my drawer and thought I would never give it to her…(Beast Boy's POV stops)                   

               " Azarath……Metrion……Zinthos……Azarath…… Metrion……Zinthos……"Raven was hovering inches above the floor in her room, meditating calmly, when Starfire burst in. 

              "Raven! I do not wish to interrupt you! I only wish to find Beast Boy's special tugboat glass!" 

But Raven only heard the name Beast Boy. She went into a trance, dreaming about how cute and funny he was. He was charming, despite his corny jokes.  The others didn't see him the way Raven did.  In her opinion, he wasn't the game-playing, irresponsible guy.  He was – 

"Raven?" Starfire waved her hand in front of Raven's face.

"Wha……? Oh. It's just you."

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Raven in a slightly too cheerful tone. Starfire pointed to her surroundings. The bed was a mess, and her lamp was shattered. Raven's attitude turned slightly grim, as she realized her emotions must have set her powers off.  _I'll have to be more careful,_ she thought. 

"So you will help me?" asked Starfire with pleading eyes.

"With what?" said Raven blankly. 

"Finding Beast Boy's glass!" cried Star, growing impatient.

"Oh. Right. Ok." said Raven in her monotone voice. "I'll be right there."

Starfire started to walk out the door. Raven dreamt about Beast Boy for a while, resting her head on her palm, and followed Star out the door. When Raven arrived, she saw Beast Boy sitting on the couch, head in his hands. He was bawling, while Starfire tried unsuccessfully to comfort him. _I love you, _she silently thought, as she sat down next to him.

Raven's point of view:

                    When I sat down next to Beast Boy, I tried to comfort him, thinking I would do nothing to help his mood.

"It'll be alright. We'll find your cup." And to my amazement, he didn't keep crying without saying anything.

"Y-you r-really think-k s-so?" he said between sobs. And with that, his head fell onto my shoulder. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I pushed his head off my shoulder. I didn't want anyone to know I liked him. I was started to get irritated with all his hiccups and sobs.

                                      (Raven's POV stops)

 Raven entered the kitchen. Cyborg was sticking his arm down the sink, while Robin was going through the cabinets, and both were talking grumpily about Beast Boy. 

"Man, I can't believe he lost it _again_," complained Cyborg . "I know! Can't he be responsible for once?!" exclaimed Robin.

            "He's responsible!" Raven blurted out angrily. Raven realized her mistake too late. "What?" Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

"N-nothi-ing," Raven stuttered. She retreated back to her room, thinking,__

_What did I do?_

"What's up with her?" asked Cyborg. Robin shrugged.

            "She is acting strange," he confirmed. 

Cyborg got convinced it wasn't down the sink and started looking through the towering dirty plates.

            "Yo! Whose turn to do dishes?" he yelled to Star and Beast Boy. No one answered, and Cyborg gave up trying to see over the piled up plates. 

            "I got to rest. I thought I saw Raven smiling!" Then… "Aaahhhhhhh! I'm hallucinating! Raven's not even here! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He ran screaming to where Beast Boy was wailing. 

            " Oh! Oh! Beast Boy! You've got to help me! I'm hallucinating! I thought I saw Raven smiling, yes _smiling_, and she wasn't even there!"

            Beast Boy's POV:

            Raven….   Beautiful, sweet face, angelic, enchanting attitude, lavender, soft, silky hair, adorable, wonderful, charming-

            "Dude… What's so funny? What's up? You don't look too sad about losing your cup. Can we stop looking for it?" Cyborg stopped me in the middle of my thoughts. _So what?_ , said a little voice in my head. _You can finish_ _them later. They think something's up. Go fix it._

            " Uhhhhh…… Nothing! It was just… uhhh… you should've seen the look on your face when you came in here." I forced a laugh. " It was sooooooooo funny. So, did you find my cup yet?" I changed the subject.

            "When you say yet do you actually mean we have to find it?And don't stop until we do?"Cyborg let out a tiny uncertain laugh. "Hehe…."

            "I t-told you they'd n-never f-find it!" I said to Starfire, starting to sob again. But I had to force the sobs. Who can cry when they're thinking of Raven? 

I heard Cyborg enter the kitchen and help Robin open the cabinets and look for my cup.

             "It's gotta be somewhere in here," muttered Cyborg. (Beast Boy's POV stops)

Finally they got to the sink cupboard. When they opened it, they found themselves looking at a very gross and disgusting _jungle_. There was moss everywhere, and bugs were covering the whole place. Mold was growing on the sides, and along with that, a dead rat was covered in bugs like maggots and flies. Long strings of moss were hanging from the top of the cabinet. Webs were strewn from side to side, front to back with huge, disgusting repulsive dead spiders hanging from it. Unfortunately, they did not see the spiders.

            "Man, you don't know _what_ we do for you," muttered Cyborg as he started to clean out some of the web. Robin copied him as he started to clear some of the mold. At last, they had cleaned out most of it. They had left the dead rat and some web along with mold.

            "Whew… That was nasty!" said Cyborg in a dull voice. 

Robin replied with a grunt. 

            " Yeah … Let's never do that again." They sat down, staring blankly into the cabinet.

            Then, because the web no longer was that strong, seven dead spiders fell from it.

            Both took one look at them and shot out of there screaming.

             "Aaaahhhhhh!! Attack of the dead spiders!" Cyborg yelled, while Robin just plain screamed. They ran down the hall whimpering until they came to Raven's room. They knocked on the door, teeth chattering.

Raven's solemn face appeared in the doorway.

            " What?" Then… "Why are you both whining?" Robin led her down to the kitchen, not pausing to rest. Cyborg stood at the doorway and pointed.

            " It's-it's _the attack of the killer spiders_," Cyborg whispered.

            "Oh come _on_! _This_ is what you called me for?! It's just a couple of dead spiders! I have more important things to be doing!" she cried as four plates behind her shattered. She looked at the spiders and picked them up.

They were pretty big, but Raven could hold them all. 

            " I'll keep them for pets!" she called over her shoulder. She looked back to see a horrified Cyborg staring at her.

When she got to her room, Raven threw them in the spiders into the garbage and washed her hands. She splashed her face to wake herself up. She sat down on her bed. She was troubled. Did they suspect her? Did they think she was in love? So many thoughts ran through her head, yet only one made her smile. Beast Boy. After that, Raven dreamt of him for a few minutes, but to her it seemed like three hours. _I could do this all day,_ she thought. And she went right on dreaming.


	2. It Begins

It Begins  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Teen Titans. Beast Boy was crying on the couch, while Starfire tried to comfort him. "Please! Do not cry! We will find your glass!" Starfire said, for the 50th time. "Oh! Do not cry! Please! You are making me upset! Oh!" Starfire started to whimper. Meanwhile, Raven was still dreaming when Starfire's pleading woke her from her trance. Raven got up and looked around. She wandered into the hall, and came to Beast Boy's room. I've never been in there, she realized. I'm sure if I just took a quick peek he wouldn't mind. She cautiously looked around, and before long she was inspecting his messy bed. She toyed with his dirty clothes, and she was just looking at his poster, when someone knocked. "Who's in there? " someone said. She didn't usually do this, but she was desperate. Raven dove behind BB's empty hamper as Starfire walked in. Star looked around and went into the bathroom. She made herself comfortable, pushing aside some clothes on the floor, and to her amazement, she found herself staring at Beast Boy's tugboat cup. As soon as Starfire was gone, Raven flew out of there and into the living room. Beast Boy was still weeping. "Beast Boy! I found your cup!" "You did? Great! Where is it? "Follow me!" Raven led him to his room and showed him the cup.  
"Thanks so much! You don't know how much it means to me!" "Oh yes, I do," muttered Raven under her breath.  
"Wait a minute.´How did you know it was here? Were you snooping around my room?" "Uh. N-no! I w-was just l-looking for my-my-my uh.Book! That's right! My book." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm supposed to believe that." He charged at her full speed. Raven screamed.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she shrieked. Beast Boy dove, knocking Raven onto the bed. He was laughing.  
"Ow! What, are you crazy!" Raven limped halfway to the door holding her side. After walking a few more steps, she collapsed. Beast Boy rushed over. He picked her up and set her gently on his bed. He regretted he charged at her like that. Beast Boy's point of view: How could I do that to her? Raven! Of all people, why Raven? What was I thinking? Then again, I can't think with her around me. I can't even do things correctly when she's around me. Now she'll never like me! I got up and walked over to my bed where Raven was lying. I got closer until I was just a few inches over her. I lifted her hood and tucked it under her beautiful lilac hair. She was the most beautiful girl on the Earth when you can see her that close. She was the most radiant of all girls if you saw her from a mile away. She would shine like the sun, and whether you are on Pluto or right next to her, she is the most stunning, gorgeous, lovely girl you have ever seen, and you will never see a girl as pretty, divine, or exquisite as her. You get what I mean? She is an angel, descended from heaven, dazzling and incredible.  
Next thing I know, she was stirring.  
Raven's point of view:  
When I woke up Beast Boy was standing over me. "You're awake!" "Yeah. Could you give me some space?" He backed up a little bit. I tried to stand up, but immediately fell backwards. "Ow!" Beast Boy caught me right before I hit the ground. He lifted me up in his arms and set me down on his lounge chair. He sat down on a smaller chair next to me. "I must of hurt you a lot. I'm sorry. Let me see it." "So all of a sudden you're a doctor?" I said. I was mad at him, but who can stay mad at Beast Boy longer than a few minutes? So I let him see it anyway. He lifted my shirt a bit, just enough to see it. He touched it like it was a baby's arm, and for a second there, I thought I saw his eyes glint, as if he liked doing it. I felt myself explode with joy! He liked it! Maybe. "Would you stop feeling whatever you're feeling? Please? You're messing up my room!" I looked around. I saw Beast Boy's hamper. It was full of the dirty clothes that were on the floor! His bed was made, and his posters were straight. "Oh. I'm sorry.I-it just hurts," I said blushing slightly. I hoped he didn't see that. He smiled and warmth spread over me. I looked him straight in the eye and smiled back. At that moment, nothing, nothing in the world could have broken my gaze. I don't know what came over me. Whether it was love, or just plain being alone with Beast Boy, I let it out. I love you, I thought again and again. He smiled, and I exploded with happiness and ecstasy. His eyes glittered like nothing else I knew. They shined, and I bursted with thrill and delight. My eyes locked onto his in a warm embrace. My body lost all control against the urge to touch him. I fell powerless and I couldn't fight it. My hand turned limp and I lost the power to direct it. It moved itself down, down towards Beast Boy's hand. It brushed against his, and he looked at me like he never looked at me before. My hand just reacted. It moved closer and held his soft hand. It squeezed slightly and I became overjoyed and embarrassed at the same time. But the joy took over quickly. I looked deep into his eyes and soon I had no worries, no troubles. It was so. magical. I didn't know what to do, but my heart did. Almost immediately it took over, absorbing all the miraculous and phenomenal feeling of it, whenever it could. He was smiling and his cheeks flushed. But I didn't care. 


	3. Touchy, Touchy

Chapter 3 - Touchy, Touchy

               Disclaimer: 

            I do not own Teen Titans

Beast Boy's point of view:

When Raven looked at me and smiled like that, nothing in the world could have made me care more about it than her. I've never seen her smile, let alone at me. I saw her blush and tilt her head downwards, still looking at me. I heard and saw her move a little bit closer to me, and I sat down, just as everything becoming a blur. I could have been hallucinating, but I though I saw her look at me with a _shy_ face. 

Her hand slowly moved towards her bruise. She reached down slowly and touched my hand. I turned it over and she moved her hand onto mine and squeezed, ever so slightly. Right then I didn't care for anything in the universe except her. I felt my heart explode and dance with joy. She leaned in, watching me as she did. She grasped my other hand, and I didn't care that my room was cleaner than anyone else's. I leaned in, and then…            Robin stepped in.   
            "Hey Beast Boy! Cyborg wants to know if you want to play-" He stopped and looked at us. We immediately pulled our hands back and retracted.

"R-rav-ven f-fell!"

"I t-tripped!" we said at the same time." Oooooooooooookkkkk…  I'll leave you two alone," he said, as he winked at me.

            "I'd better go," Raven said.

"No! Don't! I mean…uhhh...Your side is hurt!" 

"No. It feels just fine." She smiled and got up. 

"I'll see you." She started towards the door.

"Wait! I… uh………made this for you." I unlocked my drawer and took out the bracelet. I handed it to her.

"Oh……thanks." She left with it in her hand, but I caught a glimpse of her slipping it on. I waited after she was gone until I got up. I took out the picture I took of her.  In the picture, she was floating on the roof, meditating. She had her eyes closed, and she never saw me. I set it down on my desk and started to go. I stopped and took one last look at it. It made me feel so happy. I entered the living room, where Cyborg was watching TV.                                                                      "Hey dude! How'd it go?" he said turning around to face me. "H-how did what g-go?" I said, stuttering slightly.

"You know ……the whole thing with Raven. Robin told me."                                                                                                             "What 'Thing'? I was merely helping her get up after she fell." 

I realized my mistake too late.

"AHA!" Cyborg jumped up. "You never say 'merely'!" 

" You like her don't you?"     

"Who? Raven?" I faked a scoff. I knew he wouldn't buy it though.                                                                                               "Come on, dude. What's on?" 

I flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote, but Cyborg saw what I was doing and got to it before I did.

" I know you're hiding something," teased Cyborg. 

"Am not! Come on, maybe Raven's on." _Oh no. What have I done?_

"Ha! Proves me right!"

"Come on! Raven's too serious. Who could like _her_?" I saw Cyborg look past me and gape in horror. He ran out of there saying,

"Bye! See ya! And I most certainly don't wanna be ya!" I heard him mutter the last part under his breath. 

I whirled around to see an angry Raven standing in the doorway.

            "No! I didn't mean that!" She ran to her room, sobbing. The pictures of everyone on the wall shattered behind her, leaving picture frames scattered on the floor. I ran after her, yelling,

            " No!! I didn't mean it that way!" (Beast Boy's POV stops)

            Raven's POV:

            I had ventured out of Beast Boy's room, and entered mine. After awhile, I left for the living room. I heard shouting. Then, as I arrived, I heard Beast Boy shout, 

            "Come on! Raven's too serious. Who could like _her_?" I saw Cyborg leave, and Beast Boy turn around. 

            "No!! I didn't mean it that way!" he said. But who cares? I thought it was real. I ran to my room and slammed my door. I didn't even care that everything shattered behind me and Beast Boy was running after me. I locked the door and sat down on my bed. I burst into tears, and didn't pause for breath. I took off the bracelet he gave me and threw it onto my night table. Then I heard Beast Boy pounding on my door.

            "I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry! Please! Let me in! Let me in. I'm sorry." But I did nothing of the sort. I just took off my cape and threw it on the side. I heard him give up and sit down right outside in the hall.

            "Fine. You leave me no choice."(kinda dramatic, I know.) _Oh no_. I knew what he was going to do.

 He rammed my door in bull form, knocking down the door like it was made of toothpicks. He resumed his own shape, and was just about to enter when I raised a hand and the door sealed shut in his face. 

"All right. Be that way. Maybe I was right when I said no one could ever like you." He left my doorway and went into his own room. I heard him shut the door behind him with a loud BANG. 

How could he do this to me? He knew it was all real when we were in his room. I thought he really liked me. Now he throws this at me, making me think that it was just a joke. 

I cried and cried, and I didn't sleep for one minute. I did not agree to come out for anything, not even to eat. I did nothing but cry, and even though they tried, no pleading from Starfire, Robin or Cyborg could make me come out. I thought once or twice about coming out if Beast Boy asked didn't even try after me, but he going through the other time. Then, two days later, Beast Boy came to my door at 3:00PM and cautiously opened it a few inches, just enough to see out of.

            " Hey. I'm sorry about what I said. Here. I brought you some tea." He opened the door wide, came in and handed me the mug. This time, I didn't stop him. I looked down into it and saw my reflection. I was pale and thin. My skin was practically white, and you could see some of my cheekbones. I looked away. Beast Boy must have read my thoughts or something, because he said, 

" Don't worry. You look as beautiful as ever." And with that, he sat down beside me and draped a cloth over my shoulders. 

" You look cold," he said and he was right. I just noticed it because I was too busy crying. I sipped the tea and realized it was my meditation tea. 

"Thanks," I said in a hoarse whisper.

" You're welcome Let's get you something to eat. Come on." He stood up and motioned with his hand for me to come. I put the tea down and tried to stand up. Immediately I sat back down. 

"I-I don't think I can walk. I haven't used my legs for a long time, and they're weak. I can't fly because I can't concentrate." 

"Just like me when I'm around you," I heard him whisper to himself. " That's okay. You can ride on me." And with that he changed into a horse. I climbed on his back with much difficulty, but I managed to slip on. I patted his horse head and smiled a little. 

"Thanks," I said. He nodded his little horse head and trotted out the doorway. He went in to the kitchen and stopped. He resumed his own shape, and just as I fell, he caught me in his arms and picked me up. He set me down on the counter. 

"What do you want to eat? Let me guess, you want to eat my famous tofu bread with zucchini on the side." 

" No thanks," I said, but then I saw his disappointed face and just had to say, 

"Fine, I'll taste it, if you put me down somewhere else. I'm going to knock all these plates down," I said, pointing to the mounds of dishes piled up on the counter. He grinned and put me on the living room couch. 

" One Super Deluxe Tofu Bread coming right up!" he said gleefully.

I flipped on the TV, just when Cyborg came in. I wanted to scare him.

"Hey, Raven. What's on?" He sat down next to me. Then… "Ahhhh! Raven?! Out of her room?! Watching TV?! This is horrible! Oh! Oh!" He jumped up and ran in circles. 

"Beast Boy!" He ran into the kitchen. "Did you know that Raven is sitting on the couch," he said in a whisper, "WATCHING TV!"

" Yes. I got her to come out," said Beast Boy smugly.

" How?"

"You know… I can get anyone to do whatever I want them to."

"Yeah? Prove it." 

Beast Boy winked at me and said,

"Ohhhhhh Raaaaaven! My tofu bread is ready! Want to taste it?" 

" Ok! I'll be right there!" I said. I walked into the kitchen wobbling slightly and said," Where is it?" Beast Boy pointed to a bunch of nasty greenish bread. I pretended to take a bite, but instead ripped off a piece to make it look like I bit it. Cyborg looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Yum! Mmmm!! Cyborg, you should try this! It's really good!" I said, and Beast Boy beamed. I handed Cyborg a piece that I hadn't 'bit' off and he tasted it.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!" Cyborg spit it out onto the ground. He went over to the sink and rinsed his mouth. I laughed a little and they both stared at me. 

"What? Now I'm not allowed to laugh?" 

Robin and Starfire came in. "Hey Beast Boy!" He took one look at the green bread and said, "Let's eat something that tastes better than this bread," Robin said after seeing the look on Cyborg's face. They took out some chips and junk food. After five hours of eating and watching TV, Robin became aware that I was there. 

" Raven! You're out of your room!"

"You just noticed."

"Great!" Robin said.

"Yes, this is truly wonderful! I will go make happiness pudding!" said Starfire and she left.

"I'm going to work out. Cyborg, you want to come?" Robin pointed to the training room.

"Sure!" said Cyborg and turned the TV off. He followed Robin to the training room, and seconds later they both were heard straining to lift the huge weights.  

Now only Beast Boy and me were left.

"So… What do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked me.

"I don't know. I would usually read a book, but this is a special occasion. Nothing to eat, because I'm full. I'm still a bit weak, so nothing really active." _Only weak from being with you, _I added silently. "So… what fits these options?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't refuse to do something with me.

"Well…We could…No…That's stupid."

"Tell me! Come on! Please?", I coaxed. _I _certainly had no ideas. Like I said, I normally read a book. 

"Oh...  Well fine. Maybe we could go down to the river?" he asked hopefully. 

"Okay," I managed to say. He grinned and he got a blanket from his room.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy said as he changed into a bird. We flew there and spotted a grassy field. It was 7:45 and still pretty warm. We got a seat right next to the river, facing the east (don't ask me how they knew it was east) and the horizon was the outline of a hill. The river's current was not that fast; it glided smoothly until hitting round stones, which then formed tiny, white, foaming bubbles. There were many drops in the riverbed, forming small waterfalls. I took off my boots and dipped my feet in the water. Beast Boy sat next to me and did the same.

"This is wonderful," he said. "Look." He pointed to the sky. The sun was setting, sending a gold glow across the field. Then a few moments later it had disappeared beyond the horizon. (Raven's POV stops)

Beast Boy's POV: 

 The sunset was so marvelous… Like Raven…So beautiful.  The moon came out, shining so bright, hitting her at the perfect angle. Her lavender hair gleamed brighter than the sun itself. I caught her staring deeply at her reflection in the river. She put her finger into the water and stirred it, making her reflection blur. Then she looked up at the moon.

"Beast Boy… Thanks for coming here with me. It means a lot to me," she said.

"You're welcome. Coming here means a lot to me too." But in my mind, I was saying, _This means a lot more to me that can ever be described. This is much more than I ever dreamed of_. And all of it wastrue.****


	4. Getting Close

                 Disclaimer:                   Getting Close

                        I do not own teen titans.

            Beast Boy's POV:

            It was so soothing being there. Especially since Raven was with me. In fact, it wouldn't be as magical if she                           hadn't been here. Actually, it wouldn't be relaxing at _all_ if Raven hadn't come. Life would be pointless without her, and I would have no wish to live. Well…Actually… Maybe I would want to stay half alive for Playstation. But I assure you, nothing else.

            Raven had taken her boots off and dipped her feet in the water, so I did too. She leaned back on her hands, gazing at the sky with unbelievable navy eyes that glittered and said 'Magnificent!'.

            "Wow. Beautiful…" I looked up at that last comment. Stars were strewn all over the blue midnight sky twinkling brightly. 

            "Just like you," I whispered, turning to look at her remarkable, astonishing self. We both looked back down at the rippling water. Raven was playing with her feet and the current pushed my legs towards hers. I let go of control over them, and just like I wanted them to, nuzzled unexpectedly against Raven's. She looked surprised at first, and then her expression softened. She purposely rubbed her feet softly against mine. But I wasn't surprised. I was too busy absorbing the sensational moment. 

            I edged my hand towards hers, and she became aware of it. But she didn't stop it. She just watched until my hand and hers finally met. It was so…  so… enjoyable, pleasant, heart-warming, delightful, take your pick. But nothing, not one word in this universe could describe it. Take what you think I was feeling right then, multiply it by 700,000,000,000 and you still won't come close to how marvelous it was. 

Her eyes seemed to glow, and I felt like never before. Each moment I'm with Raven, I feel life doesn't matter, you know. Life itself ceases to amaze you. You just don't care. It's like, 'Who cares? Look at Raven.' 

She shivered. It was dark, and getting colder by the second. Her teeth chattered and her eyes quivered with cold that hurt me inside. It was a virus, spreading by the moment through my mind body but affecting my mind the most.

"Here." I draped the blanket I brought over her. 

            "T-thanks," she said. 

            "Uh-huh." I mumbled, even though I cared much more than the way I said it.

            We sat in silence for a while, still fumbling with our feet. Then I saw a smile spread across her face like light spreading through water. Her smile opened up into a grin, and pretty soon she was giggling. Yes, _giggling._ And oh boy, you betcha I was happy. Then she looked up.

            "We'd better get going, it's getting really late," she said, back in her normal tone of seriousness. But then for a second her tone changed again to the sweet one. "It's getting dark. But I just want to say this, Beast Boy. It was great coming here with you. Especially with you. Time flew." I wanted to say, 'No! It's not dark! If I had my way it would never be dark.' But instead I said this.

"Okay. It is pretty dark already. The others will probably be looking for us by now." And, as always, I was right. When we got back, Cyborg exploded.

            "WHERE WERE YOU TWO! WE HAVE SPENT OVER THREE HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU IN THE CITY AND EVERYWHERE WE COULD THINK OF. IT IS 3:45 AM AND I DID NOT GET A SINGLE MINUTE OF SLEEP!" He turned to Raven. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW! I DON'T EXPECT HIM TO BE RESPONSIBLE, BUT YOU!"

            "We were down by the river, and we had a great time until we came back," I said, stepping forward. "It wasn't her fault. I invited her to come."

            "Beast Boy, I can take the blame for what I've done," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

            "No. It was all my fault. I should've known that he," I thrust a finger towards Cyborg. "would lecture us when we came back."

            "Beast Boy. I'm a big girl. I can take the blame I deserve," she said in a more menacing voice.

            "No." I should've just gone along with her. Just let her take a little of the blame. But nooooooo, I just _had_ to be defensive. I turned to her to see her expression.

            "Beast boy! I said I could take it! I thought you understood me. I guess I was wrong." Then… "No. I _know_ I was wrong." She turned and walked away, steaming. Seconds later we heard her door slam. Shreds of burning paper were thrust at us, probably from her emotions. I looked back at Cyborg. 

            "Good going." I gave him one last dirty look and started after her. 

            "Raven! Wait! I'm sorry." I ran after her and came to her door. I heard something smash. My hand automatically knocked. Then I opened the door just a crack. (Beast Boy's POV stops)

            Raven's POV:

            What happened? It's just like before. We have a magical moment, then he shows me something different. A different side of him. A whole side totally unlike his sweet, caring, understanding one. He showed me something that only appears when I'm alone with him. It's always like it's always a fake and he's just acting it out because he's bored.

            I guess my powers went haywire because one of my mugs broke, sending glass and the contents flying everywhere. I ducked, and the shards settled quickly. I picked it up as best as I could, hearing someone coming. And I knew it was Beast Boy. For that reason, I tried to clean my room up as best as I could, not just the glass. I organized my bookshelf, tried to fix up some of my sheets, and cleaned up and sealed shut my desk. Right after I shoved my laundry to the side, Beast Boy knocked after a few seconds, he came in, looking as serious as Beast Boy can be. And that's not that serious.

            "Hey." Without asking, he came in and sat down next to me. "I'm really sorry about trying too hard to protect you and all… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by kind of saying that you couldn't defend yourself… I just don't know what happened. One minute I'm in control, the next I'm doing things without consulting myself. I just… I don't know. It's just how I am around you." Beast Boy's little speech made me feel better. At least a little bit. Then it occurred to me. 

            "Beast Boy. You didn't ask to come in." I raised a hand and he shined with black. I would normally throw the person who came in without consulting me out, but Beast Boy was special. He floated into the air, his eyes widened with fear. But there was a hint of calmness, like he was assured I wouldn't hurt him. It was true.

I set him down in a chair, still making sure he didn't get hurt.

            "Sorry. You didn't mind before." His head was bowed down, looking at the ground.

            "It's okay. Just don't do that again." Then, without warning, he came back over and sat down again. Next to _me_. On the _bed. _ _In the_ _same place he started_.

            I stared at him. "Beast Boy. Didn't I just move you from here?" He turned seven different shades of red and got up. He headed towards the chair across the room that I put him in earlier. Then he changed course. Before I knew what he was doing, he was heading out the door.

            "I'd better go." He walked out, still a slight shade of pink. 

Beast Boy. You can't predict him. That's why I like him. Well… maybe slightly more than _like. _I wonder if he likes me…. Eh. Stupid of me to be thinking that. Then again, there was the time in his room. And the river. But he was probably just being friendly, like a normal friend. He could never like _me. _(Raven's POV stops)

Beast Boy's POV: 

I can't believe I just did that! Was I really that stupid? Of course I am. Around her. Actually, everywhere. But surely by now she'll think I like her. Stupid me. Thinking like that. Raven will never like me. She would never take one look at me and say, 'Oh, he's okay.' She'll… wait…. What about the time at the river and the time in my room? Could she really love me? _Me?_ No, she couldn't. She was just being the friend she is. But… Since when is Raven friendly? Oh well. I'd worry about that later. Yup. I won't think of that now. That later. At least I'll try. No promises.

After much wandering, I walked into my once-in-a-lifetime-clean room. Not even bothering to turn the lights on, I sat down on my bed and thought hard. There were lots of things to think of, of course. Raven, if she likes me, if I should apologize, and when should I do it if I do it. (I told you no promises!) After much pondering, I decided that I _should_ apologize. Then a sudden heaviness filled my eyelids, saying that it was time to sleep. _Sheesh. Can I stay awake that long?_ , I thought, taking a look at my alarm clock. _Uh. I'll do that later. I'm tired_, I thought as my eyes shut under the heavy weight that buried them, responding to darkness that filled the room. This day was making me tired. Really tired.

What seemed like seconds later, my eyelids unlocked and I awoke to the sound of myself falling to the ground. And the fact that it hurt. A lot. 

"Uh..." I groaned as I turned over onto my back, not bothering to get up yet. I reached up and felt along for my clock on the night table. I took one look at it and groaned once more. It was 4:50 AM and time to get up. For me. Actually, I usually get up much, much, later, but… well…Maybe I would get up and apologize to Raven today and I might as well do it now. I got up and got dressed. Ok. This would not be a problem. I'd just go over and apologize to her. No biggie. Right? Or so I thought. One thing I over looked: IT WAS 4:50 IN THE MORNING AND NO ONE WOULD BE UPAT THIS HOUR, AND NOT WANTING TO BE DISTURBED!

I trotted over to Raven's room, awaiting one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done, sadly for me, but I didn't know that yet. I knocked softly and went in without permission, AGAIN. As it turns out, she was still sleeping, with her hair straying far across the bed. Her head was facing me, still as radiant as ever. She was wearing a plain nightgown; it was lavender with a single strap on each strap on each side, hanging limply at her shoulders. She was more beautiful in that dress than anyone. Her covers were tangled and looked crumpled, the opposite of the figure lying in it. Nothing was covering her except her nightgown and a small portion of her covers that covered up to her waist. And as she lay there, oh did she look amazing. Despite the sheets that were nearly strangling her, she looked peaceful and a slight smile was spread across her face. It warmed my heart to see that one smile. Then again, it warmed my heart to just see her. Or think about her…

I was now standing over her, touching the foot of her bed. Then, she moved. She slept still, ready to wake at any moment. It was 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times better than splendid. 

Then it happened. She opened her eyes slowly. Can you say HUGE TROUBLE?  At first, her eyes were soft and looked like velvet. Then she saw me. She sat up, eyes wide.

"B-beast Boy! W-what are you doing in my r-room? What are you doing here?! At," She looked at her clock, still clutching her covers. "5:05 am!" she said, still with a large hint of fear in her eyes. Then she looked down at herself as something in the back of her room burst open with a 'POP!' She grabbed her covers and pulled them to her chest. I was too scared to say anything. Oh boy was I scared.


	5. Going Back, Are We?

 Disclaimer:                           Chapter 5 - Going Back, Are We?  ****

                      I do not own teen titans.

Hey! Sorry about the whole thing with no author's note in the last, oh, about 3 chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and I'd like to thank you for all the rest of the reviews for the other chapters. Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks. Oh, and thanks. It really made me feel special. One more thing. I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP! I PUT IN THE WRONG CHAPTER IN THE WRONG PLACE AND IT GOT MIXED UP! BUT I AM GOING TO FIX IT I PROMISE! 

            **_Special thanks to: bb_ tiger who is my friend and inspired me. Thank you very much for that._**

**Ok! Here we go! Enjoy and REVIEW! Please!**

Raven's POV:

Beast Boy was standing in front of me with a scared look on his face. I had a feeling I had one too after finding him in my room, standing over me like a zombie, at **5:05** **IN THE MORNING**! I sat up and pulled my covers over me, suddenly remembering what I was wearing. 

"B-beast Boy! What are you doing in my room?! At," I looked at my clock again, even thought I would remember a time like **_5:05_**! "5:05 AM!" First he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He just stood there, shocked.

Ok. Back up. What was _Beast Boy _doing in my, _my_ room at **_5:05_** in the morning? Did he do some thing to me? Something harmful? No, Beast Boy wouldn't do that to me. Right? Nobody who had his kind, thoughtful, gentle, considerate loving self would do something to me that was harmful. Nobody like Beast Boy could do something like that to me. Right? Ok. Snap back into reality.

Beast Boy was shaking, backing up towards the door. 

"I-I w-was-s j-just g-going t-to ap-polog-gize t-to y-you for-r y-yest-terday," he said with a look of horror on his face, mixing with the fear.

" Didn't w-we have this d-discussion b-before?!"

"Y-you didn't say any thing that time."

"Ok! I f-forgive you! N-now can you t-turn around so I can g-get dressed?"

He turned around and kept apologizing as he went. 

"I'm really sorry. I thought you were awake!"

I quickly changed into my regular clothes, turning my back to him. Throwing my nightgown on the side, I put on my cape, not bothering to pull my hood over my head. I turned around and saw him looking at me over his shoulder as he was advancing towards the door. He quickly looked forwards again, probably hoping that I didn't see that. Just as he was about to exit, I said,

"Beast Boy, you can come back now. I'm finished."

"C-come back?"

"Only if you want to. Just for a while."

He turned around and sat down next to me on the bed. He played with his fingers and looked down, obviously waiting for something to happen or someone to speak. We sat in an eerie silence for a while, not one of us saying anything.

   "Ok. I'd better go now." He got up and left, his face grim. 

Ok. Review what just happened. Beast Boy. In my room. At 5:10 in the morning. Can you say FREAKY?! WHAT was he doing? Can you imagine? He usually wakes up at **_10:30_**__in the morning! He must have had some other reason to come here at **_5:10 IN THE MORNING_** than apologizing… Or some other reason to be here with me? So confusing. I flopped back down on my bed, waiting for daybreak. I soon, fell asleep, dreaming about Beast Boy.

He knocked at my door and came in. 

"Beast Boy. How many times do I have to tell you not-" Before I could finish my sentence, my lips and his were locked onto each other and we were kissing. I pushed him away.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!" He pulled me back in, kissing me again. 

"Do you mind?"

"No, but-"

"Then kiss me again." 

I woke up, sweating and horrified. The dream had been so real, so- nice. Could it be that I loved him? _Duh, you knew that,_ I scolded myself. In the dream I had said that I didn't mind him kissing me. Did I mean that? Oh, I don't know! Did I? **_Should_** I? 

I looked at my clock for the time and realized that it had been longer than I thought. It was now 6:10 and time to get breakfast or some tea to meditate.

I got up, realizing that I was already dressed. I went to the kitchen, seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy playing videogames. I smiled at him inside. (A/N: That's BB she's talking about)

Passing them, I entered the kitchen and prepared some tea. Once it was ready, I poured the water into a mug and put in the teabag. I blew on it, hoping to cool it down. (A/N: Yeah right.) I floated back to my room, looking back at Beast Boy as I did so. As I put my tea down, I kept thinking about Beast Boy and the dream I had about him. _Not now_, I ordered myself as I crossed my legs and began to meditate. _Not now. _But a little corner in my mind did not stop thinking about him, the one who made me smile.

An hour later, I woke from my trance, opening my eyes to the sound of Beast Boy jumping up and doing a victory dance in front of Cyborg, who was sitting on the couch yelling that he wanted a rematch. 

"Booyah! In your metal face!" he cried for the millionth time. I sighed and got up. Sitting down on my bed, I took my tea and sipped it. I unleashed the thought of Beast Boy into my mind, not even realizing that I was falling backwards in the act of thinking of how cute he was. I hit the mattress placed on my bed, stupidly not thinking about the BURNING HOT TEA IN MY HAND! I yelled in surprise as the hot liquid splashed all over me. I heard something drop as running footsteps came to my door. I knew it was Beast Boy. He came in without even knocking and accidentally plowed straight into me.

"Ow!" I cried, as he hit me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just I heard you yell and I thought that you were hurt or in trouble or something. I'm so sorry!" He got up and held out his hand. I took it, and he helped me up with ease. His other hand found its way to my chin and rubbed softly against it. 

"Your skin is so soft…" he whispered.

"Thanks for coming, but I'm fine. I just spilled my tea on myself," I said as I turned around, leaving his hand floating in space. "I appreciate your concern." I left for the kitchen, holding the mug that was now empty. I brushed against him briefly, sending a warm tingle up my spine. Leaving Beast Boy to stare open mouthed after me, I went out the doorway and into the hall, soon leading to the kitchen. I dumped the empty glass into the sink and washed my hands. 

When I got back to my room, Beast Boy was already gone. I closed my door and sat down. After a quick shower, I looked at my clock. The day went by so quick. It was now 7:45 AM.  I looked through my bookshelf and found the book I wanted. It was called, 'Wild Magic The Immortals' by Tamora Pierce about a girl named Diane who can talk to animals and can sense danger. Yes, it was old, but it was fascinating despite the old English. I blew the dust off the book and sat on my bed, flipping pages constantly, deeply absorbed in the book. Hours passed, and the night became clear. The full moon rose, and stars twinkled brightly. The moonlight led the way through fighting magical creatures such as Stormwings and spidrens to meditating in the barn. Though it was peaceful, I felt someone was watching me. I glanced at my door, waiting to see if anyone was there. I heard a tiny creak, but I ignored this and kept reading. 

Silence filled the air around me, blocking most sound that came near to disturb my reading. I was now sitting near the open window above my bed where the moonlight allowed me to read peacefully. Then sound erupted, making me look up and put a bookmark in it. I left for the living room where everyone was covering their ears while Beast Boy was trying to get closer to the blaring TV to turn the volume down. Everyone was screaming at one another. Or Beast Boy. Besides himself.

"BEAST BOY IF YOU COULD TURN THE VOLUME DOWN A LITTLE BIT MORE THAT WOULD BE VERY NICE!" said Starfire in a rather loud voice.

"WHY DID YOU TURN IT SO LOUD, BEAST BOY?!" shouted Robin.

"BEAST BOY I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Cyborg.

"I'M TRYING TO TURN IT DOWN!" Beast Boy screamed. I raised a hand and the volume decreased by what seemed like a thousand. I calmly floated over and received thanks from everyone. Everyone but Beast Boy who turned red and walked to his room. (Raven's POV stops)

Beast Boy's POV:

            Oh joy. Raven. Did she have to come and rescue me?! I look like an idiot to her now!  And to top it off, I'm always thinking about this morning whenever I see her. I turn red and walk away. I can't look at her when she's looking back at me! Am I ever going to get over it? 

            **_Flashback:_**

****"I-I w-was j-just g-going t-to ap-polog-gize t-to y-you for y-yest-terday!"

"Didn't w-we have this d-discussion b-before?"

"Y-you didn't say anything before!"

"Ok! I f-forgive you! N-now can y-you t-turn around so I can g-get dressed?

"I'm really sorry! I thought you were awake!"

Then…

"Beast Boy, you can come back now. I'm finished."

"C-come back?" 

"Only if you want to. Just for a while."

**_End flashback_**

What was I thinking?! 5:05 in the morning! Oh but before she woke up it was so peaceful and looked so serene. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow. **_WHAT_**_?! Beast Boy_, **_ARE YOU CRAZY_**_?!_ (A/N: actually in a way he is. Thanks!)

Oh well. I'll choose the wise decision later. It's time to watch a movie! 

I traveled halfway down the hall, searching for Raven. Good. She wasn't th-

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

I crashed into Raven, who was calmly trotting back to her room, probably finishing that book of hers. Eeep! He-he! What book? I don't know any book! He-he! Fine, I admit I was watching her, but only for a second. Okay, more than a second. But I was only getting my- my- my – oh forget it. I wanted to see what Raven was doing, so I said I had to go check something and I went and watched her for… well…maybe for an hour… More like spied… CURRENT SITUATION, BEAST BOY!

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there!" 

"I bet you didn't," she grumbled. "You scared me half to death."

She journeyed on to her room, and seconds later I heard the familiar sound of Raven's door slamming echoing throughout the tower.  _She's probably going to read that book until forever_, I thought. Oh great. Just what I need. Another three hours of thinking about his morning. My head keeps repeating this morning over and over! Oh well… I'll go watch that movie with the others… 

After the movie, I was **_GOING_** to play videogames with Cyborg, but Robin saying to go to bed. It was now 9:30 PM and time to go to bed_. I wonder if Raven is still reading that book,_ I thought. Oh well. Maybe she is. Why would I care? 

I went back to my room and shut the door. I thought about Raven and soon grew sleepy. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Now everything seemed distant…_Go to sleep… You want it…_ a little voice in my head said. So I slept.

When I woke up, the sky was gray out side my window. Another foggy and cold morning, I thought. Not bothering to look at my clock, I set off for Raven's room.

See, during some part of the movie last night, I totally just blacked out, sort of. My mind let loose some thoughts about Raven and soon the thoughts swirled around every crevice in my head. _I'll go back tomorrow morning to her room to just observe her. **WHAT?!** Well she was very pretty… Fine… I'll go back tomorrow,_ I thought. What can I say? I was stupid and sleepy. What? That's a good defense if you ask me. But it wasn't to Raven.

A/N: Ah, cliffhanger. I love doing that, especially since I know what's happening next! Sorry, but the THRILL! Oh, I'll update soon, don't worry. Oh! And I'm sorry about the really long time before I updated Chapter 3. I decided, No! I'll do that in the next chapter. So I had to save it 4 times, delete the first half of the first one and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Ehhhh… so exhausting. Whew… Well, hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think is soooo good about it! Or what's wrong with it. Always open for suggestions! Just REVIEW and once again thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you, for the reviews you've already sent me!


	6. Surprises

                 Disclaimer:          Chapter 6 –Surprises

                        I do not own Teen Titans.

Oh. Intro! People of Fanfiction.net, thank you soooooooooooo much for the reviews! Oh guys, you really didn't have to! Well, you did… Thank you so much! Oh, and sorry about the whole chapter mix up… I put chapter 3 in chapter 2's place, then I totally skipped chapter 2, and then I figured out that I really had 5 chapters, not 4, and then I got mixed up and created my own folder because it was confusing, then I was even deeper into my confusion because I saved my chapters 9 times each, s, s copy, s copy, s copy jic, s 44, s 4, s2, s22, and another s, but some were different than others, so I organized myself with the help of **_bb_tiger_**, who helps me a lot, and finally started going crazy and tried a bazillion times to fix it…and finally the web shut down when I was going to check if it was fine or not. Whew… What a load of work. And to think I did it all for you guys! Oh well… Just review and I'm happy! 

            **_Special thanks to: bb_ tiger who helped me organize and believe in myself in order for her and others to read peacefully and without difficulty.._**

**_REVIEW!_** Please and thank you! Here we go! Enjoy and **_REVIEW!_**

Beast Boy's POV:

            I went to Raven's room, knowing that she was still asleep. I didn't knock, thinking I would wake her. I quietly opened her door and stepped in. the hinges creaked slightly, as if daring me to go in. I dared. I shouldn't have, but I did. What can I say? I'm stupid. Obviously. Going into Raven's room at who knows when in the morning. When I had gone there yesterday and had gotten **BUSTED**. I might as well have **FRIED MYSELF UP AND SERVED MYSELF WITH KETCHUP! **Uh… Lord…

            Then I saw her, this time in a small, shorter nightgown. It was a navy blue color, and judging by the shine, silk. (A/N: Don't ask me how he knew what was silk and what wasn't!) The hem stopped abruptly at her knees. And oh, how beautiful she looked was not even describable in words. Comparing her to the most beautiful girl in the universe (besides her) would be no competition at all. None. 

Raven was again in the middle of her bed and covers. The tangled mess of sheets and pillows surrounded her, and since the most beautiful girl in the world was right next to them, the messed up sheets only looked messier. (If possible.)

She looked so beautiful… an aurora seemed to surround her, sending off a glow. Gold beams shot out from her body and filled her room. And right in the middle was the one who made it all happen. Raven, the highlight of my life.

I came closer to her, and the aurora dimmed. I saw her pale face up close. She was smiling, and obviously dreaming about something happy. Objects in the room were flying everywhere at a silent and slow pace. I saw her and my heart skipped a beat. She was so… beautiful… I gradually kept coming closer until I was inches from her face. She was overwhelming. I couldn't take it anymore. Just couldn't take it. Just a few more inches and I would be kissing the greatest girl on earth. I leaned in and closed my eyes. I would have kept kissing her until infinity. I **_would have_**… except that … 

Raven woke up. She pushed me back, eyes again filled with that strange fear again. 

"B-beast B-boy?! What are you doing in my room, **_AGAIN_**?!" I didn't know how to react. So I did. In a sort of weird way. I said nothing. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Oh, great job of reacting. Well I couldn't speak if I wanted to. I tried but no words came out. It was impossible. Or, if you put it this way, **_Resistance was futile_**. (Beast Boy's POV stops)

Raven's POV:

When I woke up **AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING**, I found warm lips pressed against mine. I pushed whoever it was back. I was very surprised that anyone would dare come into my room **_AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING_**.   

            "B-beast B-boy?! What are you doing in my room **_AGAIN_**?! " I said, even though the correct question was, **_WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING, KISSING ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?!_**

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He turned around, standing very still. I turned my back to him and got dressed, eyeing him to make sure he doesn't turn around and see me again. He did. Then, because I was looking straight at him, turned back with a, 'Oh no, she saw me' look on his face.

I saw him, back turned, this time inches from my bed. I got dressed and spun around, revealing a very stiff Beast Boy. He sat down on the tip of my bed, teetering on the edge. He finally managed to spit something out in a whisper.

"R-Raven? I-I'm r-really s-sor-rry! I-I-I r-real-ly am! S-sor-rry!" He was still sitting very stiff; a stone could not have beaten him in a firm contest. I leaned forward to see his face. His eyes were wide with fear, not a hint of calmness. He did not blink once in that time I looked at him. And that was a quite a long time. I swiveled my legs over the side of my bed so that I was sitting next to him.

"Beast Boy… it's okay… but what did you come here for?" I talked in a quiet voice; I didn't want to wake the others. He didn't respond and froze. Then…

"I-I don't know." He said this softly and looked at the ground, blushing ever so slightly. "I just… I don't know." He looked up at me, his back arched. He rested his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Then he sat up. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. No one talked for what seemed like hours. We both watched each other out of the corner of our eyes, both waiting for the other to make a move or at least talk about something. Luckily, Beast Boy spared me of making the first one. He layered his hand on top of mine and looked up at me again. I squeezed it and he took my other hand in his. I let him do all this and leaned in. He leaned in on command and we gradually got closer to each other until our lips met. His hands found their way to my hair and soon we were kissing. My conscience kept telling me, 'This is so not right! What will the others think?' But I didn't care. I'd deal with that later. Besides, this is our choice to make. Then, it stopped. Our lips parted, revealing a very serious and wide-eyed Beast Boy. 

            "I-I'd b-better g-go now-w," he stammered with a cute look of shock on his face. He headed towards the door and walked out. 

            I couldn't believe what had just happened. Did that-Was that real? Or was it just a dream? I pinched myself again, and again, and again. I felt a sharp pain in my arm where I pinched myself. No, it was very real and very- how could you put this- exhilarating. I really never thought my dreams would come true. It seems they have though. I never thought that Beast Boy could ever like me. But it looks like he does. **_DUH_**_, Raven_! (Raven's POV stops)

            Beast Boy's POV:

            What just happened? Did I kiss Raven? I think I did! (A/N: **_DUH_**! Thanks!) Oh no! Now she'll never like me again. **_WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T LIKE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE_**?! Did you ever think of that, huh Beast Boy? She'll hate me now. How could I do such a thing? I didn't even get to know her all that well. Oh great. If she ever had any feelings for me, they are officially dead and buried. Heck, **I'M** dead and buried! If she didn't like me. **_If._** (A/N: That's a big **_If_**!)Oh well. I can worry about that later. At the rate I was going, I wouldn't get close to wherever I was hoping to. 

            I walked out of Raven's room, feeling dizzy. I swayed dangerously close to the walls and the floor. Cyborg passed me in the halls, obviously going to the training room, or looking for me to play Playstation. **_Wait. At 3:25 IN THE MORNING_**_?! _Turns out I was right.

            "Beast Boy! I was wondering if you'd want to play Playstation with me but I'd understand if you don't after the whole thing with Raven the other night. I guess you're still mad at me, right? But then again, there's always the fact that its 3:25AM.  So do-" He stared at me. I was wobbling down the hall, pretending to take no notice of him. 

            "Beast Boy?" I still ignored him. I was in no mood to play video games with Cyborg. I didn't understand why he would be up at 3:25. I drooled a little to make the illusion that something happened to me. Which it did, except that was happy. 

            "Oh no! What happened? Did Raven do this the other night or something? What has she done to you?! You're a zombie! Now you can't do Playstation with me! This is horrible!" I wobbled into him, looking straight up at the ceiling. I laughed a very realistic excited baby laugh, sending Cyborg into a frenzy. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the training room where Robin was working out. 

            "Robin!" I chose that moment to become normal again. 

            "Get him of me!" I managed to gasp. He was now practically choking me now. Robin got up and pried Cyborg off me without difficulty.

"Thank you," I said, clutching my throat. I wheezed and stumbled onto a chair. "He was choking me for no reason." "No I was not! A minute ago, Beast Boy came out of who knows where, but I think Raven's room, acting like a

zombie!"

But then Raven and this morning came into my mind, stopping everything except retorting to Cyborg from entering it. I

just barely heard the conversation going in around me.

"So? He could have been faking." Robin looked at Cyborg with a questioning face.

"He refused to play Playstation with me." 

"Did not! He just gagged me and dragged me over here! I was going to the kitchen to get a snack!" I barely could  

answer to Cyborg's lame protesting with the thoughts about Raven in my head. Then I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"See there he goes again. What do you have that proves that he does not act like a zombie!" he said, pointing at me.

 "Why didn't you just show me that? Beast Boy, why are you acting like a zombie? And why didn't you want to play

with Cyborg?"

"I did! He's turned insane! Well… He always has been insane… But more than usual right now." 

Cyborg was at my throat before I could say I was kidding. 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked. He let go of me and set me down. As usual, Robin saved everyone and me. He gained control,

giving us directions.

"Cyborg, you obviously hallucinated. Again," he muttered under his breath. "There's probably some explanation for his

zombie like appearance. Like daydreaming. Go into the living room where you can play your little game with Beast Boy." He turned to face me. "Beast Boy, stop all these wise cracks. Go get your snack and do your Playstation with Cyborg." Cyborg left. As soon as he was out of sight, Robin gave me a hint.

"Watch out for those hallucinations, they can get really loud and bad." I snickered inside. "Uhuh." 

I left for the kitchen. After all, I was supposed to be getting a snack. I opened the fridge, still dreaming about Raven. I grabbed what looked like my leftover tofu bread still deep in thought about Raven and took a piece of it. I bit some off. _Chewy_, I thought _Eh, it's supposed to be after sitting there for some while_. I entered the room where the Playstation and Cyborg were placed, still trying viciously to down the rest of what I was chewing. I put the rest of my 'tofu bread' down just as Cyborg spoke. I decided to pick it back up, and being my stupid self, didn't even looked at it.

"Hey. Wanna play some Plastation? You'll get your butt kicked. That's a guarantee!" He whipped around as he finished his sentence. Then he saw me. 

"Ewww... What is that? Wait… is that beef? That's raw beef! Ha! I've got proof!" He hauled me to Robin AGAIN and AGAIN told him that I was not acting myself. Cyborg cleared his throat. When Robin didn't take notice of him, he cleared his throat again louder. He was getting annoyed; I could tell. (Yay!)

"Beast Boy here was eating BEEF!" he yelled. That got his attention. He put down the weight that he was carrying slowly and for some reason exploded. 

"WHAT?! You're kidding. Ok, you can get out of here now. You've done enough by scaring me. Go on. I have work to do. Nice prank. RRREEEAAALLLLLYYYY nice prank! Scaring me half to death. The world is over if Beast Boy eats meat or even drinks a drop of milk."

"Then the world's is over," Cyborg said. "He ate meat. Raw beef to be exact."

"Uh-uh. Not gonna believe this silly prank," Robin said in disbelief. "You've had your fun. Now get out so I can work in peace," Robin said, shaking his head and going back to work. 

Cyborg grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. He marched to Robin and held me in front of his face. He grabbed my chin and searched for something in my mouth.

"THERE!" He pointed to my teeth. 

"LEFTOVER MEAT!"

Robin stopped what he was doing and turned to look. His jaw practically hit the floor after seeing something in my teeth or whatever. 

"He-he… ," was all I could say.

A/N: I know, crappy ending. And I know, Robin doesn't get all worked up like that. But the first part was a little corny, huh? Well, you better tell me in a review! Next chapter coming really soon!  


	7. Suspicion and Something's Up

Disclaimer:     Chapter 7 – Suspicion And Something's Up 

                    I do not own Teen Titans.                   

            *Yawn* Alrighty! New day! Hey! Didn't notice you there! **OH, AND, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH!** Sorry about everything I've ever done that's bad, but this is one of the good things I done in my life! The beginning may be a little *SNORE, breath out, SNORE, breath out, * but it will get better, I promise! Review! **PLEASE! **Oh, and I'm sorry about the big spaces at the bottom of the chapters!

                **_Special thanks to: bb_tiger who has my undying gratitude for just being the greatest of all friends and being a great sport when I was away._**

**All right! Here we go! Brace yourself! Oh, and REVIEW! Please!**

Beast Boy's POV: 

"He-he…" was all I could say. Robin looked at me. Cyborg glared at me. And believe me, there is a difference. Anyone could tell about that.

"See?! He practically admits it right in front of your face!" Cyborg pointed to me, a curled up ball of green, cowering in a corner while the two above me vilified each other. 

Robin, not even looking at me, said, "Oh, **_come on!_** You had this all planned out. Where's the script?"

Cyborg, fuming, didn't even notice when I sneaked out. 

"Would you just **_LOOK AT THE BOY?!"_** He's obvi-" He stopped in his tracks, realizing that the small green ball by the name of Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. I snuck a little bit off of the corner I was hiding behind and peeked right behind it just to see Cyborg's enraged, seething face when he saw I had "vanished".

"He-he," I snickered to myself. I tiptoed to my room, careful not to make any noise. I tried shutting my door slowly and cringed when the hinges creaked slightly. Once it had been closed all the way, I entered my 1-in-a-trillion-times clean room and sat down on my bed. My eyes, full of dreariness from waking up at 3:00, felt very, very, very, very, very, very, very tired. My eyelids shut under the burden on top that got heavier each second. I dropped onto my bed, not bothering to pull the covers over me. I was already hot from all the excitement today. My head was swirling with this morning's thoughts. Those thoughts turned into spinning images of Raven to the look on Cyborg's face when he saw I was missing, then finally changing into dreams. Exotic places and things traveled into my mind in my sleep, as vivid and lucid a dream can be. 

Then, a sign from somewhere in the tower. Or a thought. Take you pick. But it was a wake-up call saying, **TIME TO GET UP, BEAST BOY**!  I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily. Then I looked around me. _Oh yeah, I fell asleep on my bed,_ I thought as I started to recall what had happened that morning. As thoughts from this morning came flooding back into me, I sighed and got up. If only I could find some way to repeat that morning. Some way other than imagining that moment with Raven, or Cyborg's incensed, livid, expression when he saw I was gone. I laughed out loud and sighed again. That had been quite and eventful morning, yes it had. I got up and got dressed. 

As I walked out my doorway, I saw Raven quietly gliding down the hallway with her hood down looking as beautiful as ever. She was holding a book in her hand. I tilted my head sideways so that I could read the title. 'Wild Magic', it read. By Tamora Pierce. Ok, that is a freaky title. Who would want to read about 'Wild Magic'? Actually… If _Raven _is reading it… And it's about some kind of magic or whatever…. Then it's the greatest book of all time! Or something like that. I wanted to read it if Raven did. Surely everyone would. (A/N: Umm… I'm not sure if Beast Boy **_can _**read, but the book's there for a reason.)

"Um… Raven? Can I borrow that book?" I asked as she passed me by three feet in the hall. She stopped and looked at me with a face that said, 'Hmmm…questionable. Should I say no? Or yes? Is he playing a trick on me?' 

"Why? I mean, why do you want to read it?" she said at last.

"Because- because- because…um… It's a book and books are supposed to be read? And- and- and it looks like a good one?" I hoped she would buy it. For now, at least. 

"Ok… Sure. It's really great, just…Oh, never mind." She tossed the book to me and turned back towards the end of the hall, silently floating away from me. Then she stopped a few yards away from where she was a minute ago and turned back around to take one last look at me. And she smiled. Oh, that beautiful smile… Oh, those glittering eyes… Anyone could get lost in those two perfect eyes… They were two ideal, violet diamonds, fireworks shooting within. They were like two pools of lilac lilies, swirling with delight. They were two identical lavender crystals, dancing and singing with joy.  

I woke from my trance, suddenly hearing a crashing noise behind me. I turned around to look, and saw a small shelf with books messily piled on top of it fall over, some books following it.

"Oh… Great. Just what I needed." I swiveled my head around to see Raven's disappointed and annoyed face staring at the open books strewn all over the hallway floor. 

She walked back over and started cleaning the mess up. I scurried over to aid her with arranging the books on the shelf. I figured she would need it; there seemed to be thousands of hardbacks and paperbacks alike, sprawled everywhere. I quickly put the books nearest to me away and reached over to Raven's side. 

"Oh… Sorry…" Raven whispered softly as my arm brushed against hers, sending a warm feeling through my body.

We cleaned the mess up quickly and stood up. And I could have sworn she muttered,

"Just wonderful. Another one to control."  Then…

"Well… Enjoy that book. Um… But watch out for the old English… It can get a little confusing," she said out loud, walking out the door. I left soon after that, too. I went back to my room, eager to see what the book was all about. I read it for a while, then, finally reaching the middle, I pondered about what had happened so far. (A/N: That's what happened in the book.) It was really quite good; Monsters attacked from everywhere and this girl named Daine senses them. She can talk to animals, and I think that's cool. I read on, and it seemed like only an hour had passed. I had finished the book by the time I set it down. _I'll return it to Raven later_, I thought.

I strolled into the living room, where Cyborg was watching TV. Careful to avoid him, I crouched and crept into the kitchen. I looked back and the metal man was still flipping from channel to channel. I kept squatting and waddled into the kitchen still looking at him. I rose up slowly, and-

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled. "Oh, sheesh. It's just you." I sighed as Robin came into view.

"What are you doing crouching down so that anyone can step on you?" He helped me up and sat down in a chair as he began his whole psychiatrist routine.

"You sure are acting weird today. Is something bothering you?" 

"Oh, it's nothing. Just… Life, right? It can get you down." _Or up_, I added silently. I knew secretly that that was the way to keep him from babbling on, and on, and on with his whole psychiatrist theme. I half expected him to say, 'Ok then, that'll be 300$ for 2 minutes of my time.' But I knew every time he did this, he almost always says, 'Ok. If you don't want to discuss your problem, that's fine with me.' Or something like that. Then he leaves.

"Ok, if you don't want to discuss your problem, or whatever, that's fine with me," Robin said, beginning to come out of his psychiatrist mode. _That was fast! Whew!_ I thought. He left, leaving me to ponder what I was going to do. _Maybe I'll return that book to Raven_, I wondered. I ruminated on the subject for a few more seconds and left, having decided that I was going to return it now.

I went back to my room and rummaged through a pile of dirty clothes until I found the book.  I tried to tame my hair down some, but a little voice in my head said, _Oh, yeah right! It always looks the same!  _I left for Raven's room at that with 'Wild Magic' in my hand. 

I was about to knock on her door when I heard her talking to herself quietly in between quiet sobs. Things crashing into walls and into each other could be heard among the sounds of Raven's cloak rustling slightly.

"I-I'll go ag-gain tonight at m-midnight when everyone's asleep... I j-just can't k-keep it bottled up anymore like this… I'm sorry, world…" As soon as I heard her first few words, I knew that wasn't a good time. I quietly took off for my room and shut my door. ****

Ok. Back up.** WHAT** was that about?! Raven?! Crying about nothing?! That is totally not like her! Wait… Nothing that I**_ know of_**… What could it be? _I'll follow her tonight to see_, I thought, but this time I didn't reject. I did want to know what was happening. I thought about what it could be that was making Raven cry. After awhile, I gave up on trying to think of more reasons why she would be crying. Here the ones I thought up so far are: Maybe she's hurt. Maybe she's sad about a book or something. Or maybe she's sad about her father living inside her. Those were what I thought it could be, but what about the things she said? Those words mean something. And I was going to find out. 

I got bored. It's as simple as that. So I went to check on what everyone else was doing. I ventured out of my room, whistling as I departed. I went at a slow trot, shuffling my feet. I whistled louder. Then louder. And louder still, so loud that it's like a horn or a piano that was whistling. Raven's door opened a sliver just to see half of her tear-stained face. One pale lilac eye peeked out, gazing softly at me. 

"Could you please keep it down?" she said in a soft whisper. "Thank you." Her door slid shut with a tiny squeak. Footsteps could be heard departing slowly from the door. Following them came the sound of quiet sobs, now coming more frequently. My face turned grim. _I must have made her sadder_, I thought as I stopped whistling and trudged back on. I hung my head and sighed. 

Upon entering the living room, I saw the familiar sight of a huge metal man in front of the game station screen, which was flashing red with the words **YOU LOSE** in bold black moving across it. Seen dancing and stomping with rage was the gigantic metal figure, who was obviously Cyborg.

I snickered to myself and entered the kitchen before Cyborg could notice me. I was hungry. Making sure there was no meat on it, or it **_was_** meat, I took out my **_real _**tofu bread and took a huge bite out of it. I devoured it quickly and took out more food. After gulping down a satisfying meal, I scribbled a note saying I'd be back at 9:00 PM and headed outside and took off in the shape of an eagle. After awhile, I saw a nice spot next to a pond and landed. I resumed my normal shape and sat down on a near by rock. I sighed. Today had been a very weird and confusing day. Not to mention a quick one. It was currently 8:25PM. There were so many things to think about, yet so little time. I had to be home in 35 minutes. 

Ok. First things first. Let's go in the direction of what happened at 3:00 to now. 

Raven. Raven, Raven, Raven. The greatest girl on earth. And I had to ruin any feelings she ever had for me, by KISSING HER!!!!!!!!!!!! How could I! Knowing perfectly well that she would get really mad at me, or… No, she wouldn't love me back. Why am I thinking this?! Raven. Loving me. Yeah right! Me?! Me, the green, irresponsible loser?! Even thinking about it makes me laugh! Moving on. 

Cyborg. Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg. The psycho who has hallucinations. I can't believe I got out of that whole Robin thing. Ha! Uh-oh. Better get a move on! It's 8:37!

Wild Magic. Wild, Wild, Wild Magic. Great book. Great format. Great everything. Stormwings. Spidrens. Numair. Cool. Saving Tortall. Adopting dragons. Talking to animals. Cool. Get a move on.

Hearing Raven say those weird words. What were they? 'I'll go again tonight when everyone's asleep? I just can't keep it bottled inside me like this? I'm **_SORRY_** world?' For what? For being the most beautiful girl on earth? Yeah right. I still wonder what it was all about.

Zoom up to present day. Me, sitting thinking about these things on a rock. Hmm. Weird. Why did I come **_here_** to think?! Oh well. Time to go back. 8:55 already.

 I morphed hawk and climbed into the sky, looking for the tower. I soon spotted it. There it was, a huge T in the middle of a small island. I flew inside and became myself again. It was dark and no lights were on.

"Hellooooooooooooo! I'm back!" I called into the eerie silence. 

"Go to sleep!" someone yelled, making me jump. 

"Fine!" I went back to my room and set my alarm for 11:55. I sat down on my bed. After awhile I got up and changed into my pajamas. With a heavy sigh I lay down on my bed and went to sleep. 

Later on I woke to the soft beeping of my alarm clock. _Good,_ I thought as I saw my clock blinking with the numbers 11:55. _Right on time. _I got up and got dressed. I sneaked out of my room as a small green fly and saw a still silent crying Raven floating down the hall towards the door. I hesitated for just a second, then followed her into the dark, cold night…

A/N: Cruel, huh! I love it! Don't worry, I will update soon, I hope. Now REVIEW and tell me what you think so far! Thank you to all who already reviewed! I owe you one! THANKS!


	8. Why Me?

Disclaimer:                                  Chapter 8 – Why Me?

      I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey! Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me! *Cry Sniffle* Really! Sorry for all the cliffhangers and all the stuff you ever didn't like about everything. I'm new at this and this is my first fic ever! So thank you for your reviews and your support! **REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**_Special Thanks to: bb_tiger who is the greatest friend and who listens to me when I really need someone to tell my trials and tribulations to.                                  _**

Ok! Here we go! Enjoy and **REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Beast Boy's POV:

I followed Raven into the dark, mysterious night, and I realized she had almost stopped crying. Not stopped- I could still hear some sobs- but less frequent and slower. _Good_, I thought. I couldn't bear the sight of her crying that hard.

She finally took to the skies, obviously going somewhere far. She flew for some time; my tiny wings were getting tired from the long journey. Finally she landed in the middle of a small beautiful clearing. Oh, how it was peaceful and serene.  Bright moonlight lit the wonderful place, showing me some color. Small waterfalls one beside another, on top of each other, all leaded down to a pool that leads on to one last big waterfall. Trees were thin and bamboo shot up from the ground. There were thick bushes, full of yellow and orange daffodils dancing in the mid-night wind. Some spread between the waterfalls, and clear water glided through them, sending some trickling down to the earth. The water was smooth and lucid; you could see the bottom. Not a single soul disturbed the water until another waterfall came before it. White foam gathered where the feet of the biggest falls, so white and pure, like Raven. The last fall led into a river that ran through a grassy plain, sand somewhere in the distance, a valley. But there was only one single, flat stone rising out of the middle of the great place, where Raven, the lovable goddess, landed and sat down. 

I myself landed behind the thick bushes of green leaves and became my human self again for a soothing while. Then I morphed to a squirrel. _Thank goodness she can't see much color,_ I thought as I darted around the trees, not making a sound. I stopped behind a small dirt mound where the moonlight from above hit Raven at a perfect angle. I settled down and watched her as she prayed.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do," she whispered to no one. "I'm sorry to everyone for any mayhem this may cause in the world besides here." Silent tears flowed rapidly down her pale cheeks. She took a deep breath.

"Ok. It's time." 

You could hear a slow, soft chant of 

 "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," and anything 20 feet away from her, such as me, were encased in small black walls on all four sides, but rounded. We were trapped in this bubble all together with her like a force field. Then she stopped what she was doing, still holding the black cylinder around us. She broke into full loud sobs, and put her head in her hands.

"Why… Why…" she started out. "W-why d-did he h-have to k-kiss me!?!" she yelled into the trees that now seemed depressing, dark and dismal along with the other surroundings. 

"Me… Me…. Me….", the echo from the open valley ahead answered gloomily.

"Why me?!" she whispered. "Now I only know that… He loves me… And I can't take it!" She burst into tears, not stopping for breath. While this was going on, things inside the sphere were going crazy. I had to duck constantly to avoid plants and rocks outlined in black flying at my head. _I see… She lets her feelings out here…_ I thought. Now I knew what the bubble was for. It was to keep anything from going out to the world and causing destruction besides anything else outside of it.

"But…" she stopped crying and looked up from her wet hands. " Why… Why do I f-feel this way? This different feeling?" she asked as my heart did a flip-flop for joy. 

"Why-Why d-does it m-make **_me_** feel this w-way? Why, when h-he is doing something and s-smiles at me… why d-does this make m-me happy th-that he is?" she asked to no one. "I'm h-happy for everyone that they are, but this is… different." She sighed and choked on a sob and another one. 

"I'm so confused…" Then and there she sat in a puddle of tears on a flat stone, confused and cold. "What to do…" More tears came forward as she said this. Even more things were crashing into the black wall of energy as she released all her feelings. Her stunning, velvet purple eyes were brimming with water and they were so… sad and full of worry. 

"Why… Why do I have this terrible, confusing life?! What have I done to deserve this?! Why…" she screamed into the midnight sky above. Her sudden shout made me jump. But I started to cry all the same. Her wistful tears and words were too much for me to take. Just too much for me. There I sat, just 3 feet away from her, a green, crying squirrel.

Then…

"Why…" and the black orb disappeared. She cleaned up the mess of trees and rocks using her powers and left for the ominous, navy blue sky above.

Every night at 12:00, she would come here to this small clearing land on the rock, and encase it in a black energy bubble. Then she'd ask everyone to forgive her for everything. Every night at 12:00, she always let her feelings out.

"Why me?! Why do I have this miserable no good life! What have I done to deserve this?! Why…"she would always say at the end. "Why me…" Every night at 12:00, she would use her powers to make the place in order again. And every night at 12:00, a small green fly would follow her into the deep, dark blue, star-full sky, content with what he had heard for that one, lonely night.

One special night she was silent as she floated to the small spot next to the valley, no tears strewn down her face. It was strange; she did everything in silence. It consumed the air around us, scaring me plenty. She is usually crying when she comes. Me, a small fly, landed and changed into a sparrow. I flew up and landed on one of the branches sticking out from the thin trees that surrounded half of the clearing. She landed, put the bubble around the part and sat. She just sat and closed her eyes. A single small tear rolled out of her eye. There was nothing that she said the whole entire time. She just sat there, occasionally sending one or two tears rolling down her cheek to just fall off the edge. 

"Why me?" I heard her ask herself in the middle of it all, startling me. "Why…" She took off her boots and dipped her feet into the limpid and effervescent water and let them run with the strong current. She laid herself down and rested on her elbows, looking up at the stars. Tears streamed down her face faster. I looked up. White blinding light shone brightly against the endless shady sky that was literally black as night.

"Why do I have to have these stupid powers that get set off by emotion? Why can't it be someone else?" she whispered softly to herself and the stars that twinkled above her beautiful wet face. 

"Why do **_I_** have to suffer when no one else has to? No one knows my pain. No one knows what I go through, just to keep my powers from hurting **_them_**! I do this to protect them… and yet I'm left out… I can't laugh or cry… I am forbidden to do anything fun… I can't feel anything without something exploding or falling over… Who else is forbidden to feel a certain way or feel joy or sadness? Who knows how I feel? And worst of all… There is nothing I can do to stop this… Nothing I can do… Nothing…" It made my heart shatter into a million pieces to see Raven this depressed and miserable. I couldn't say I knew how she felt. No one on this planet does or will ever. No one.

Amazingly, only a few objects were hurled at me during this melancholy speech. I was glad for a second. But the sadness overwhelmed my heart and the gladness and engulfed it in sorrow as she spoke again.

"Why can't I just get rid of these stupid powers? Why do I have to be picked on? Why did they pick me? Why me? Why… What's so special about **_me_**…"_Everything_, I thought. _From the way you walk to the way you eat, you do everything in a special way that no one else can copy. _But only I could hear that. She could not hear what I had to say about her, how she always is under control, how she is always controlling me. No one but me knew all I had to say. And not even she could hear my comforting words.

She cried for a long time, but in that time my heart only saddened while I watched her. As she got up to go, I changed into a fly again. She took flight and a small green fly followed her into the sky. We flew in silence, just as before. Then, she turned around. My small fly body froze and my wings working stopped in mid-air. She was looking straight at me.

"Beast Boy, I know you've been following me every night. You can give up the whole hiding from me thing. I knew you were there since day two. I can **_sense_** you. So don't even **_try_** to play dumb with me. I'm annoyed enough. You can change back already. I'll catch you." I didn't change back. I was scared and her menacing look didn't help either. Let me put it this way. I was **NOT** going to change back. **EVER**! Heh… Or so I thought. Making it simple, I changed back.

"Don't even **_try_** to change into anything else," she said menacingly as a black glow surrounded me. "You are lucky I don't drop you right now! After all, I **_should_**. You had no right, **_NO RIGHT,_** to follow me even once! How would you like it if I invaded your privacy **EVERY SINGLE NIGHT**?! I should have done this **WEEKS** ago! DO YOU LIKE YOUR PRIVACY?! Huh? Would **YOU** be this mad if you were me?! God! The **NERVE** of some people! UGH!!!!!!" She let out an exasperated sigh. 

Meanwhile, havoc was wreaking everywhere below. Car alarms were going off and people were coming out of their houses to see their lawns on fire. A fire hydrant was shooting gallons of water everywhere. Some people were trying to gain control, others were screaming, and still others were sleeping through it all. A ghostly scream came from a woman directly below me as a nearby mailbox exploded. The street cracked in two and a boy almost fell in as his mother tried to call for help.

"Oh, God…" Raven whispered as she looked down at the scene below. "I did this… it was all my fault… No one would have gotten hurt if it weren't for me…  Oh, God…" her eyes glowed white and the fires stopped burning. The fire hydrant sealed. The mailbox came together, and the car alarms stopped. She was panting now, and I was getting worried.

"Raven?! Don't try to stop everything if you can't!" I banged on the bubble that she had put around me.

"I did it… I can't fix the mess I made," she replied in a small, soft whisper.

The little boy was lifted out of the crack and the road sealed together. The street lamps straightened and up righted themselves quickly. Everyone stopped screaming and running around. People went back into their houses and shut the doors. Soon all the lights in the city were off except the street lamps that hung over a thousand homes every night. Some people were still running amok and were going crazy, but that was the least of my worries.

Raven had collapsed. And now it was time for **_me_** to say, "Why me?"

A/N: And yet, ANOTHER cliffie! I love it! Thank you for all the reviews, but I'm not satisfied yet, sorry to say! REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	9. Romance in the Hills

Disclaimer:                                Chapter 9- Romance in the Hills

            I do not own Teen Titans.

Hey everyone! Nice to see you again! I will now thank you for the reviews you have already sent me. Let's start out with this: **THANKYOUTAHNKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**!!!!!!!!!! Ending with: **THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!** YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!! Gee… I hope I don't explode with joy… Well, here is the ninth chapter! Enjoy and **REVIEW**!

Special thanks to: My family who is always willing to talk to me and loves me dearly. Well… most of them at least. Thank you extra to the ones who do.

Thank you for listening to all of my incessant babbling! I will now make it up to you by writing a great chapter (I hope!)! Thank you for all the reviews you've already, but still: REVIEW! Please! Oh, and there will be a lot of yelling in the first part of the story. Sorry! You'll need this: 

Underline = Beast Boy               

Bold= Panic/worried side         - LOOK!

_Italic_= confident/snobbish side

Remember, this is only for the first 9 paragraphs! Ok! Here we go! Enjoy and REVIEW!

Beast Boy's POV:

Raven had collapsed. 

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, as the black bubble that had encased me faded into nothing, and I was hurled at the ground at a rapid speed. The air around me whistled deafeningly as I fell swiftly. _Ok, don't panic. You can do something about this, _one ofmy confident sides told me as two of them appeared on my shoulders. But then again, the other side is not exactly like the other one. **DON'T PANIC?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE ARE PRACTICALLY A MILE FROM GROUND, HARD BLACK CONCRETE, AND YOU SAY DON'T PANIC?!  THERE IS NOTHING, NOTHING WE CAN DO! WE ARE FALLING FAST, AND THE GIRL OF OUR DREAMS IS UNCONSCIOUS! DON'T PANIC?! YOU ARE CRAZY!! **Did I mention not exactly?

_Are you sure you can't do anything? You can shape shift, **STUPID**, _my other side, somewhat snobbishly, retorted. 

I really don't have time for this! I yelled to them silently as my two sides battled on. **_YOU_**_ are the crazy one! Panicking while in a dangerous situation is the fist sign of immaturity, _my confident side said haughtily. He turned his back to the conflicting/other side. **WELL I DON'T THINK _YOU'RE _TOO PSYCHED ABOUT FALLING AND DYING IN OUR TEEN AGE YEARS, **my panicked side yelled.

I really, **REALLY** don't have time for this! I said, as I looked down at the still nearing ground. _Ok, think, think, **think**, Beast Boy, _I thought and racked my brain (A/N: What brain? I know, mean.) for what to do, while my other two sides kept vilifying each other. _Ok, pterodactyl time_, I decided finally as I shape shifted into one and swooped down to catch Raven. I aimed and caught her lifeless body in my claws. Once I had done that, I strained my wings and soared up.

My two sides looked at my third with awe. Actually, just my panicked side did. My snobbish side told us both, _We could have done that earlier if it weren't for him! _He pointed to the worried side. **Well, _I_ was to worried about the- **

Ugh! **SHUT UP!** I yelled to them in frustration. We have to land somewhere quick! My wings are getting tired! And no one regularly sees a green pterodactyl flying in a small neighborhood in the middle of the night! Both sides became quiet instantly. _Umm… you could land on top of that hill not too far way_, my confident/snobbish side said with a feeble smile. Thank you. Finally you are at least a little bit useful and not bickering every two seconds, I told him. **Yeah, **sneered my worried side, tuning to face his opponent. **You are finally useful** **_a_** **_little bit_**! 

Hey! You're not exactly a picnic either! I yelled at him. Both of you are just in the way, I said as my green self landed gracefully on the top of a beautiful grassy hill. I carefully set Raven down on a grass slope. I was guessing she had rendered unconscious from all the work she did to fix the street damage. 

I changed back into my own self and knelt down next to her. I put head in my lap and cradled it in my arms. She wasn't moving, and it scared me. I didn't know if she was going to be ok, and that scared me even more. What if she wasn't even unconscious? What if she was… dead?

"Oh, god, please be ok. Please… I need you…" I whispered softly as I looked lovingly at her pale face. She was not waking. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was in a deep, deep, sleep. I turned her head so that her face could be seen clearly. Oh… she was so peaceful… It was so strange… unconscious yet beautiful. But it was no surprise to me; she's beautiful in everything she does, from sleeping to walking or reading.

_Aww… How cute!_ my confident side said in a mock baby voice (A/N: bb_tiger, remember MBV? That's what it was!) . He hopped down to my lap where Raven rested. _Wittle Beast Boy got a giwl fwiend! _He put his small hands together and tucked them underneath his tilted head and batted his eyes.

I made a face at him. Why don't you go somewhere else? You aren't doing any good! I told him as I pushed his small self off of my lap and turned my attention back to the unconscious girl lying beneath me. _Uh! Fine_, I could hear him say, just as the two of my sides disappeared with a small *poof*. 

I looked down at Raven and tucked a lock of lavender hair behind her ear. She wasn't waking up no matter what, and she still was not even moving. I did not hear her breathing. I shook her hard, but she was still not waking up. I was really, **_really_** getting worried by then. What if she never woke up? What if she had worn herself to the end?

"Come on! Wake up! Please!" I groaned and put my head in my hands. "This can't be happening! Not now! This **_cannot_** be happening." I groaned again.

"Or can it?" said a shaky voice below me suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked up from my hands and down from where the source of the voice was coming. "Raven!" I shouted as she sat up and rubbed her head. She waved at me and managed a weak smile.

"Hel-" I grasped her in a tight hug before she could finish. (Beast Boy's POV stops)

Raven's POV:

When I woke up, was lying in Beast Boy's lap on the top of a grassy hill. 

"Come on! Wake up! Please! This can't be happening! Not now! This **_cannot_** be happening," I heard him say, head in hands. He groaned. 

"Or can it?" I said, looking up at him. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Huh?" he said, looking around for the source of the voice. His eyes finally landed on me, and I waved at him. 

"Hel-" Before I could finish my greeting, Beast Boy was hugging me tightly. 

"Beast Boy. Don't overdo it," I said in an emotionless tone. He didn't stop. "Beast Boy. Stop?" He still didn't get off me. "Don't make me force you." He still was hugging me. "Fine." I sighed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I chanted for the millionth time in my life, of course in the ever so popular dull voice of mine. His torso grew black, while my eyes grew white. He was lifted off of me and set down a foot in front (of me). 

"Heh. Sorry."  He blushed a little and looked away. " It's just-" He sighed. "I thought that maybe you were- well-" He sighed again.

"Yes?" I questioned him.

"Well- maybe that you would-never wake up. Or something horrible had happened that no one could ever fix. I just-" He sighed for the third time. "I'm sorry." He looked to the ground ashamed, then back up at me.

"Oh… Well, that's ok. I'm fine. I just overdid it a little. How long was I out, by the way?"

"Oh, um… I don't know. Maybe, I don't know, 15 minutes or so."

"Oh…" We sat in silence for a long while as we both turned to face the lightening sky. It was currently a deep indigo with little clouds to obscure the lovely color. It was great being there, considering I had blacked out half an hour ago.

 The deep blue sky lightened every so often and soon became a navy blue, turning into a dark blue. White clouds came and soared across it quickly, leaving trails of white straining to catch up. 

Then a feeling came from nowhere. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, then finally at Beast Boy. It seemed he had been gazing at me ever since- ever. He blushed a deep shade of red and looked away at some nearby trees.

"Umm… We'd better go now," I said after five minutes of watching the sky, or in Beast Boy's case at me. I started to stand up.

"NO! I mean… Uh… Wait! Umm... We can… uh... watch the sunrise! We're already up! Might as well! Hehe… Right?" He said, grabbing my arm tightly and squeezing it. I thought it was about to break with all the pressure he was putting on it. "Or, we can go back. It's up to you." He loosened is grip on my arm. I jerked it back.

"I don't care. If we stay, it's not like anyone would care that I'm gone anyway. But they'd probably be looking for you. Your choice." I checked my arm. It was red where he had gripped it so tight. "Ow," I groaned as a tree beside us wilted and crashed to the ground.

"Ok. First things first. One: The team would care if you were gone. Two: I don't care if they're looking for me. And Three: If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here. With you, of course." I shrugged. 

"Ok. Fine with me. They'll be looking for you though." I sat back down ad waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Raven? Can I ask you a question?" he said, looking at me.

"Um… Ok."

"Why did you feel like no one would care that you were gone? If you don't mind my asking, of course." 

"Well- I- I-I- I um… feel that they don't care about me?" 

"The real reason?" I sighed. 

"I suppose you want to know." I sighed again and took a deep breath. "In these past few days, I haven't been able to sleep. I tried meditating, but it just didn't work. I had too many emotions to handle. Every time I tried, something just ended up broken and I've gone there ever since or cracked. So I looked around for a place to, you know, let my feelings out. I found that place with the waterfalls the night that I found it. There I let out my feelings and as you know, I'm not allowed to let my feelings out or else my powers will be set off and something will explode or break. I'm not allowed to have fun or feel anything, so I'm left out. I don't participate in anything, because if I have fun my powers will go crazy. There's no point in doing something not fun, so I don't. I can only read a book, and even that can set my powers off sometime or another. (A/N: Can it? I just made that up. Hehe! Well, enjoy and review!) So I figured, since I always read a book quietly in the corner, no one would notice if I'm even there or not because I never cheer anyone on, I never join the game, and I always just… sit and… well… insult. And no one cares for insults." I looked straight into his eyes and paused for a second. "Now it's your turn."

"My- m-my t-turn?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Yes. Why did you follow me?"

            "Well I was-" I cut him off.

            "And don't say you were curious." 

            "How do you do that?" He looked defeated.

            "Lets just say… I know you. By the way, nice try. Answer the question."

            "Sheesh! I don't know how the heck she does that! Seriously!" I heard him mutter to himself. He exhaled loudly with a groan. "Fine. The truth?" I nodded slightly. He took a huge breath. 

            "Ok. Here we go. I wanted to know what you were doing because- well- I heard you talking to yourself in your room. And you sounded so sad that I-" I cut him off again.

            "Wait. You were **_spying_** on me?!" I tensed up, ready to yell.

            "No, I was going to return your book…um… It was called… um… um…" I could see he was stalling for time. _Might as well, _I thought. _He's not going to get it any time soon. He just wants to get out of this question._

"Wild Magic?" I asked. 

"Oh yeah, Wild Magic! Yeah, that was it. Oh, by the way, I'll give that back when we get back to, you know, the tower. I finished it quickly." I relaxed some after hearing this.

            "Ok. Go on," I ushered him. "You didn't think you were going to segue into another subject just by stalling?" He slumped a little. He exhaled sharply and had a look on his face- a defeated look. I smirked inside. Defeated? I scoffed. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

            "Sorry. Thinking about something else." He still looked suspicious. 

"_Rrrriiiiight_. Uh, huh. Let's just pretend like we were suddenly transported into a world called Kythlone where that was true. Come on. What were you thinking about? Really." 

"None of your business." He started to say something.

"Really? How s-" But then, I figured it out. _All he's going to do is try to change the subject,_ I thought. And I knew what he was going to say.

"Well, because it's my thought, not yours, and this still does not get you of the hook." He sighed. "Let me guess. Go on?" He sighed ruefully.

            "And you sounded so sad that I wanted to see what it was all about… because I care about you." I looked at him. He realized what he had just said, and his green eyes opened wide. " 'Cause you're my friend," he added on quickly. I eyed him suspiciously. He smiled a feeble smile that said, 'He-he…' 

            "Ok… Is that all?" He nodded.

(Raven's POV stops)

They sat in silence for what seemed like a million years. Then…

"Oh, look!" shouted Beast Boy a little bit too loud. He gasped and covered his mouth, surprised at the somewhat shrill sound he made, and pointed to the sky above the plain before the two. 

Raven looked up and gasped at the beautiful sight. An orange-yellow sun was sending a brilliant glow across the waving grass. It was peeking out behind the flat field in front of them. Raven held her breath, as if the sun would set if she didn't. 

Behind the strangely colored couple, trees and plants were wilting because of the telepath's admiration for the slowly rising sun. It lit up puffy white clouds soaring above with a shining gold, and its beauty transfixed her.  She looked behind herself at the shadow that was hers, and that stretched all the way across the plain. And that's when she saw most of the nature wilting or burning up. Now it was her turn to gasp and cover her mouth with one pale colored hand.

Beast Boy tugged on the back of Raven's cape. 

"Come on, Rae, you're missing it!" The green boy turned around to find a slowly chanting girl fixing up the wilderness. He kept quiet, not wanting to disturb her and turned back to the scene that was displayed in front of his green self. 

_I only wish Raven would be sitting beside me, enjoying the view with me… Then this would be perfect… _he thought sadly. The lavender haired girl that was once seated next to him was walking, not towards him, but the other direction now. He sighed softly. 

Raven finally came back to sit down next to Beast Boy. He turned around to look at what she had done. His eyes grew wide at the sight. It was not only fixed up, but also beautiful. He looked at the pretty girl beside him, watching the last of the sunrise. _She had done this all by herself?_, he wondered. _Wow. _ 

Flowers were fully bloomed and a variety of colors were spread out on the grass. The thin wavy wheat-like grass danced wildly in the wind, looking stronger and elegant. The trees had whatever they were supposed to, from peaches and cherries to just plain leaves. And most of all, the grass looked greener than ever. 

Beast Boy stared back at Raven. She had done this- this some sort of miracle. He looked at her, observing everything about her, even the way she breathed. He studied her well, looking for some idea, some sign that maybe she liked him the same way he did her.

"Do you mind?" she said a little harsh, making him snap out of his daze. She was looking at him, and he was staring at her, drooling and eyes blank. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello?"

"Oh! I, uh… Sorry." Beast Boy looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "I was just…um… thinking about something." _Or someone_, he added silently. "Um…" there was an awkward silence that filled the air. 

Raven looked at Beast Boy._ Will he ever love me?_ She thought with a sigh. She slumped down a little. The sun was now in the sky, shining brightly. The stars disappeared, the moon soon following. The couple found themselves looking at each other again. Beast Boy moved closer to Raven. Raven put her hand on his and smiled slightly. They both knew what was going to happen, or what they **_thought_** was going to happen. They leaned in…

A/N: Another cliffhanger. Sort of. Sorry for the big wait. I was really busy. Now, press the small button that says go, and REVIEW! PLEASE!


	10. You Don't Understand

Disclaimer:        Chapter 10 – You Don't Understand

         I do not own Teen Titans.

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They really cheer me up! Thank you very much! Review please! I would very much appreciate it. **I would personally like to thank N.C. PsyChick for giving me this great idea for the next couple of chapters! Ok, Enjoy & Review! Review, Review, Review!!! Please!**

They leaned in. 

Suddenly, Raven turned away, leaving Beast Boy to smash into a wall of earth and get a small mouthful of dry, brown, dirt, red, slimy, worms, and sharp, small, stones.

"No."

"Whal's wrog?" Beast Boy asked after spitting most of the small stones out. He continued trying to spit the worms and leftover dirt out. They wouldn't come.

"I can't do this."

"Whly nol?" Beast Boy vomited on the side. He still had some remaining mud/dirt on his tongue, and a worm that was cut in half was squirming on top.

She looked away, pretending not to even taking notice of the small green boy trying desperately to get dirt out of his mouth. "Beast Boy, I- I tried. I just want you to know that I tried." A single tear rolled down her face.

"Triel whlat?"

"You don't understand." The sad telepath got up. "Let's go back now. Please." Her voice was cracking. The wind whipped her face fiercely and sent her hair flying everywhere. Her blue cape billowed to her side. "Please."

"Olk," said Beast Boy.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Are you coming?" Raven asked after a few minutes.

"Leah, lusl let le get thel reslt of thle sluff oult." Beast Boy had his hands in his mouth, trying to scrape all the dirt/mud off of his tongue. "Ok, thlink I golt moslt olf it oult." Beast Boy got up and changed into a hawk. He cawed. He was still scraping at his tiny tongue with one or two talons.

Raven looked at him with rueful eyes and took off, the small green hawk soon following.

They flew in complete silence, because one, they had nothing to talk about, and two, Raven didn't want to talk.

Beast Boy kept totally silent. He sighed sadly to himself. He looked over at the beautiful girl flying next to him. The poor boy had so many questions, but not one of them could be answered. What was she hiding? What, underneath all of the beauty, what was hidden there? What secrets lie there? Why can't we be together? Why could she not bear to look at me? Why every time she looks at me, why does she have to turn away so suddenly? 

So many thoughts ran through Beast Boy's mind, but his puny brain could not sort it all out. (A/N: No offense to Beast Boy fans. None taken, they shout.) He sighed. _Is there some way I can help her?_ He thought._ Some way I could help us?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two got back, they found the other three titans having breakfast.   
            "Raven, Beast Boy! You are back!" Starfire dashed up to them and gave them each a huge hug.

"Star, you're hugging me," said Raven instantaneously. She let go and blushed.

"I am sorry Raven. I am just joyful to see you have come back." She sat back down. Beast Boy, however, still trying to get the remains of the dirt out of his mouth. Cyborg saw this.

"Ew… Is that dirt?" Everyone stared at Beast Boy.

"Don't ask," said Raven in a dark tone. "I'll be in my room." _Like anyone would want to see me enough to go there_, she thought sadly. She headed towards the dark gloomy place that was called her room. 

When she reached her room, she opened the door carefully and went in. She sighed and sat down on her bed. Raven lifted one hand and the door slammed shut. She cried at the thought of Beast Boy. She knew she had to do it, but deep down inside she knew she didn't want to. She didn't want this horrible life. Who would?_ Maybe meditating would help me stop thinking about him_, she thought. Some minutes later:

_Okay. This doesn't have to be hard. Just clear your mind of all thoughts and concentrate like you usually do,_ she thought to herself, knowing full well it wouldn't work.

She sat down on the bare floor of her room. She began, levitating a few inches off of the floor.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metri-"

There was a knock at her door, making her snap out of her concentration and fall to the ground.

"Argh!" she yelled in frustration. "Who are you and what do you want?" she yelled, more of a statement than a question.

Beast Boy peeked out from behind the door. "Um… Maybe this isn't a good time." He closed the door and Raven soon heard his footsteps departing. She sighed and continued meditating, but somehow, Beast Boy always seemed to come into her mind one way or another. Raven tried so hard to get him out of her mind, but he was stuck there and there was no getting him out. The girl yelled in frustration. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?! Why was she having these thoughts about him?! Raven sighed. It was no use trying to meditate now.

She ventured out of her room. _I just have to stay away from him_, she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beast Boy was in his room, thinking.  Why did Raven want to stay away from him? That was all he thought about. What did he have to do to redeem himself? And most of all… Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He only had one solution. _I just have to stay away from her_, he thought. _Just until I can find a way to help her, to help us._

====================================================================================

From then on, when both Beast Boy and Raven are in a room together, the both make up an excuse to leave and do so. Either that, or one of them does it and the other stays, trembling.

            Robin was eyeing them suspiciously. He walked over to Cyborg, who was watching TV. 

"Um, hey Cyborg?" he asked. Cyborg turned to look.

"What?"

"Don't you think something's going on between Raven and Beast Boy?" They both watched as Raven, who was drinking her herbal tea, left after Beast Boy came into the kitchen.

"No!" said Cyborg sarcastically. "You think?"

"Do you think we should do something?" he asked.

"Nah, if he's smart enough, Beast Boy'll figure something out." Cyborg turned back to the TV.

"But you know as well as I do that-"

"I know, I know. You think Beast Boy's not smart enough. You know, you give him a lot less credit than he deserves."

"D-did- did you j-just stick up for B-Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"Yes."

Robin fainted on the spot.

Starfire came into the room where Cyborg was watching TV. 

"Cyborg, have you seen Robin? I wish to "hang out" with him." Starfire held her hands behind her back hopefully. Robin was the only person who was sane in this tower besides Raven, and Raven was probably busy meditating, according to her. Cyborg let out a small laugh.

"He's down there." The huge metal man pointed to an unconscious Robin on the floor behind the couch.

"Robin!" Star rushed to his side. "Robin wake up!" she shook him violently. "No! Robin!" The upset girl began crying.

"Relax, Star, he's not dead. He's just knocked out. Unconscious?" The metal man laughed again.

"How can somebody fall unconscious because too many people knocked?" She took her hand and knocked on Robin's skull. Cyborg sweat dropped. "'Knocked out' is another way to say 'unconscious', Star."

"Oh." She went into the kitchen. 2 minutes later:

"Is Robin awake yet?" Starfire called from the kitchen.

"No." 3 minutes later:

 "Is Robin awake yet?"

"No." 1 minute later:

"Is Rob-"

"No."

Star came out of the kitchen, bowl in hand. "I will try to wake Robin up now." Cy gasped in horror when he saw the contents was sadness pudding. "I thought that maybe if we ate sadness pudding, Robin would become jealous of us and wake up to eat with us!" The alien girl grinned. Cyborg groaned. And, unluckily for him, just the threat of having to smell the pudding woke Robin. **_But_** he still hated Cyborg for doing that to him, so he played dead. 5 minutes later:

A vomiting sound could be heard from the nearest bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, meanwhile, was in her room, sipping what was left of her herbal tea. She was completely bored. There was nothing to do. If she tried to meditate, she'd always end up thinking about Beast Boy. She picked up a picture of the team on her bedside table. She saw Beast Boy grinning from ear to ear. Somehow, everything led back to his corny jokes and perpetual smile. _Well, no use sticking around here, _she thought. _I'd just end up thinking about him again_. She got up and got a huge stack of spell books from her shelf on the wall. _Might as well catch up on some reading_. _And what better place than the roof? There is nothing up there that can remind me of him. _She kicked her door open and stepped outside into the hall. 

"Oh… Hi Raven." Beast Boy glumly walked to the side of her. _Beast Boy, here's your chance! You've been waiting to help her, so ask if you could help her carry her books_, a small nagging voice said at the very back of his head. "Umm… Do you need help carrying those books?"

"No." Raven turned away harshly. _It's the only way_, she told herself. _He doesn't understand_. 

"Ok, um… do you need anything? Like herbal tea?" he said hopefully.

"No." she said coldly. "Leave me alone." He was getting on her nerves.

"Are you sure because I could-"

"NO, Beast Boy."

She walked off and set her books down on the ground. Behind her, she heard Beast Boy mutter, 

"I was just trying to make your life a little easier than it already is." Raven whirled around, seething.

"You think my life is easy?! You think living with a bloodthirsty demon that is your father inside you inside you is easy?!" She was yelling now. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came to see what the racket was all about. Raven was rambling on.

"I have so many emotions to handle, to keep bottled up inside me along with my father for the rest of my life, and you call my life EASY?! If I let one of my emotions slip, if I let off my guard for one second, my friends or innocent people could get hurt! You know why?" Tears were running down Raven's face. "And you know why?! Because I'm cursed! I'm cursed! That's right, I'M CURSED WITH THIS GODFORSAKEN POWER! I'M CURSED! DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD?! I'M CURSED!" Raven sat down on a nearby chair, one hand on forehead and her elbow on her knee, crying madly. "I'm cursed," she whispered, over and over to herself. Beast Boy came over and knelt by her side.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," he whispered.

"Do you see what I mean?" she asked softly between sobs. She pointed to Robin and the other two titans. They were gasping for breath, having just barely escaped the books hurled at them by Raven's powers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I got my fair share too." He stepped aside to reveal open books on the ground, some pages torn. He sighed. "Just let it go. I'm here. I understand," he whispered.

"No." Raven got up. "You don't understand. No one does or ever will." With that she left, leaving Beast Boy to stare after her. A few seconds later, you could hear the sound of Raven's door shutting echoing throughout the halls.

The other titans just stood there, jaws dropped to the floor. They all were thinking the same thing. _Did that just happen? Did Raven- did she really just have that huge outburst? _They all exchanged glances and looked directly at Beast Boy.

"I-I've got t-to return Raven's b-books to her," stammered Beast Boy. He picked up the books and set them in a pile. "Robin, could you- yeah, thanks," he said as Robin put the stack of books on his back as he changed into a rhino.

The green horned animal set off for Raven's room very fast. When he got there he changed back into himself and caught the stack of books. He knocked.

Raven slid the door open to see half of her tear stained face. 

"Oh, no- Beast Boy, I-" She started to close the door. Beast Boy caught the door where it was going to shut.

"Could you give someone a chance to understand?" Raven looked back at him.

"Ok…" she said softly, and let him in…

A/N: Cool. 10th chapter done! Please review! It'll make me so happy if I get more! 11th chapter coming soon!


	11. I Can't

Disclaimer:                                Chapter 11- I Can't

     I don't own Teen Titans. 

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! There are so many! Wow! More than I expected!  Wow! 61 Reviews! 61! *Sighs contentedly* Really, thanks. I wanted to get a chance to do this. *Takes a deep breath* I REALLY WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS (AND GALS) PROPERLY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY!** By the way, **_thank you A.N.D for writing great stories! And EvrGenkiStarFire, YOU ROCK!_ Ok, ok, you're right, on with the story.**

"Ok…" Raven retreated back into her room and sat down on her bed by the window. Beast Boy followed hesitantly. He peered inside and slowly stepped in the gloomy-looking room. The violet-haired girl was looking out towards the ocean beyond smooth glass.

Raven marveled at the ocean's beauty even though what she was about to tell Beast Boy saddened her heart to the point of crumbling. Her bags were packed, and she had no need to turn back now. 

She saw a dolphin break the surface gleefully and settle back down into the dark water to find its family. They swam up and nuzzled it and together they swam on, jumping out of the water and twirling every so often. Raven wished right then she could trade places with it. It was so carefree, no troubles, not a care in the world. It had family, friends to play with, to understand. It was free to express whatever feeling it had inside it; free to do whatever it wanted to. Not one of its family or friends would get hurt if its emotions slipped. Not one…

Tears streamed down her face as she looked up into the midnight sky above them. Misty clouds parted for her to see the full moon. Light raindrops fell from them, as if they were shedding tears for poor Raven. The full moon lit up the sky sorrowfully and moved away in shame. Stars blinked their comfort but it did no good. Birds looked down to her with long faces and some settled on her windowsill. They chattered slowly and softly to her as if their words could help. She lightly tapped on the window, motioning for them to go away. They flew off into the woods, but one stayed behind and turned back to look once more as if it understood all the vicissitudes of her life. Raven motioned for it to go, and it flew away fast to catch up with its family. The wind whistled a low note, a sad note, as if it could understand her worries. Trees waved their arms gracefully and tried to console her. But none of these things could undo all of the sorrow, sadness and worry firmly planted in poor Raven's soul.

Beast Boy saw this and his own heart saddened. A lot.

"Raven?" he whispered softly, making her snap out of her daze suddenly. 

"Oh… Sorry… I-I got carried away…" She slid down onto her bed, looking down. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"So?" he said softly.

"Oh… That… Beast Boy?" she said slowly.

"Yes?"

"You heard me in the small clearing by the waterfalls, right?" Beast Boy nodded. "Then you heard what I said about me not being able to feel… right?" He nodded again slowly. "Well it's sort of the same thing here… except about a different emotion besides having fun and being happy… It's sort of the same thing, though… but it's stronger…**_ much _**stronger…" Beast Boy looked puzzled. He looked towards the wall quickly. Cracks were beginning to show creeping up them. For the first time, he realized, the room was bare. _Oh well_, he thought. 

 Raven sighed softly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Beast Boy…What I'm trying to say is that we can't- I can't- I can't…love you…" With that she got up slowly and left with a brown bag in hand.

Beast Boy just sat there on her bed, mouth open, and eyes wide. He was shocked. S-H-O-C-K-E-D. He felt like 100 electric volts had been shot through his body. He was blind as to what was happening in his head at that moment. In his mind, thoughts were wreaking havoc. _What- Where- When- How- Why- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Help! _He screamed helplessly, trapped in his own mind. _Ok. **WHAT** just happened? _, he thought, after trying to sort out his thoughts. He went through the whole 'conversation' with Raven. _She said that… she couldn't… love me… So does that mean she did? Or…does?_

Beast Boy tried once more to sort out his mind, but no avail. He and his mind were stuck like that forever… Unless… He found someway to make her see that it's ok to love him… _That's never going to happen_, he thought sadly. _Never…_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Raven glided out of her room sadly, tears streaming down her face for everyone to see. Her hood was down and the arm that was holding the bag crossed her middle, while the other rested on it, wiping away any tears that came by. Robin passed her in the halls, heading to her room.

"Raven? Are you _crying_?" He looked just as shocked as Beast Boy (if possible). Raven did nothing but glide silently past him, not even seeming to notice he was there. Robin said nothing more, not wanting to disturb her. Instead he walked on. 

Before he had come, the other three titans had voted who should go see what was happening. It turned out to be Robin. He thought they cheated and teamed up on him, but all the same he thought it was fair. After all, there was no proof that they **_did_** cheat.

So there he was, walking down the hall to Raven's room, whistling softly as he went. Hands in pockets, (A/N: Does his uniform **_have_** pockets?) he reached Raven's open door and peered inside. Beast Boy was sitting on Raven's bed, frozen. He was not moving a muscle, not even to blink. He just sat there, frozen like a concrete statue in a park.

Robin waved his hand in front of Beast Boy's face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" He knocked on his skull, awakening him from his 'sleep'. "Jeez, it looked like you were dead!" Beast Boy just stared at him, looking **_really _**dazed.

"Huh?" was all Robin could get from him. He rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"So, what happened?" Beast Boy looked really shaken while Robin said this. In fact, he **_was_** shaking.

"Raven- Said she- I- Could- She could not- me-" Beast Boy was hyperventilating by now. 

"Whoa, calm down! Ok, lets get you somewhere where you can rest better than this and maybe tell us what happened." Beast Boy shook his head furiously. "NO!" he shouted suddenly. Robin backed off.

"Ok, you don't have to tell us what happened, that's ok. But we still have to get you someplace else. Raven's probably going to want her room back." Robin lugged Beast Boy to the door. Then he stopped, panting. 

"Beast Boy, it would help if you could try to walk," he said between huge breaths. Beast Boy turned into a mouse. The green mouse didn't move more than he did in his own form, unfortunately.

"Ok, that helps too…I guess…" Robin shrugged it off and picked up the mouse with ease. He walked back to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him to return. Starfire squealed when she saw them.

"Hello, my friends! How did it go?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raven floated to the front door the long way so that she would not have to face the others. Sadly, still crying, she scribbled a note, put it in an envelope, put in a very small speaker and taped it on the door. It said this:

_Dear Titans,_

I have gone for a walk and I probably won't come back today. Maybe I won't ever come back… I'll find a place to stay, so don't worry about me. I'll somehow manage. I just… need some time by myself to think… and maybe leave for Azarath…I've left a small speaker in here if for some reason I ever need or want to contact you. Thank you for understanding.

_Raven ___

            The morning came and Starfire awoke sleepily. Getting dressed, she remembered what had happened last night. It wasn't pretty.

            _Flashback:_

Robin walked in holding a small green mouse that they all knew was Beast Boy.

"He seems to be in a weird sort of zombie like state," Robin said. "Beast Boy? You can change back now." The mouse transformed quickly into a shivering Beast Boy.

"Jeez it's cold out here," he said the second he was in his own form. Star found a blanket and gave it to him.

"So, what happened?" asked Cyborg. 

"He's not going to tell us that." Robin crossed his arms. 

"Well, then, he's no use." Cy sighed.

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?"

"It's sort of …personal." 

"Well then, off to bed!" Beast Boy sighed. 

"Ok, I can tell you one thing." They all came rushing back to meet a very exasperated Beast Boy. Cy looked sort of…happy for some reason. Robin just looked… like nothing. Star was…jubilant. 

"Oh good!" she squealed.

"Well?" they said eagerly. 

"Her room was bare and it looked like…she was going to leave…" The room became silent.

"No, Raven wouldn't leave us! We're her friends!" Star said.

 "Yeah, Raven wouldn't leave!" They all went back to their own rooms. Four 'good night's could be heard throughout the tower. 

_Goodnight_, thought Beast Boy to himself. _Good night._

End Flashback 

Star glided out of her room happily humming to herself. She went into the kitchen, where the boys were already eating. 

"Hello my friends! Have you seen Raven?"

"No," they all chorused. "Maybe she slept in." Cy and Robin were eating like pigs as usual, but Beast Boy was not. He was picking at his food and not even complaining about the meat. It was totally unlike him. 

"I'm going to take a walk," he said as all eyes turned on him. He walked to the front door, where he found an envelope. He opened it and read the letter inside of it. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"Guys, come here, NOW!" the Titans scrambled out of their chairs to come look.

"What?" Robin asked.

"See for yourself," Beast Boy said grimly. They huddled around Robin as he read it out loud.

"Dear Titans, I have gone for a walk and probably won't come back today. Maybe I won't ever come back… I'll find a place to stay, so don't worry about me. I'll somehow manage. I just… need some time by myself to think… and maybe leave for Azarath… I've left a small speaker in here if for some reason I ever need or want to contact you. Thank you for understanding. Raven" The room was silent. Suddenly Beast Boy spoke up, whispering softly.

"She's gone…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven was sleeping in the streets peacefully, when cold woke her up. She hadn't gone very far; in fact, she was just 3 blocks away from the tower. She opened her eyes sleepily and jumped up with cold. _Great. Snow and mist_, she thought.

"The one day you had to let it snow! Today of all days!" she yelled to the skies. Groaning, she stood up. A blast of cold air hit her face, making her shiver and wrap her arms about her. It's colder than I thought, her mind said to no one but herself. She was beginning to feel faint. 

"So…cold…" Her legs buckled underneath her weight and she fell to the ground on her knees. 

            Pure white snow fell lazily from the sky, getting tangled in Raven's hair. It seemed to whisper to her, _Go back… go back… _Snow was gathering around the psychic in piles. The wind whipped her bare legs harshly, pointing in the direction of the tower. Leaves rode the wind and cut her face as they flew by.

"No," she whispered to them. "No…" Raven hardly noticed these things. She wasn't hearing anything. Her mind went blank from the cold. She needed help… Grabbing a small speaker from her bag, she spoke into it. 

"Titans… Help…" With that, her world became enveloped in darkness, and she fell to the ground and landed face-first into a pile of snow…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Beast Boy was sitting in front of the speaker, waiting for Raven to call. He sighed.

"Robin?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"If Raven were to call, could we track her?" Beast Boy's eyes showed worry.

"Yeah, I guess, in maybe, 30 minutes…(A/N: Could they?) But there's no point in trying to get her to come back… she'll just run away again… Huh… I wonder what it was that made her leave…" He shook his head sadly. 

"Don't you get it? She left because of me!"

"No, I really doubt that. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes, there is to Raven! And I know what it is! She left because of me **_because_** **_I'm me!_** Don't you get it?" Robin shook his head. Beast Boy groaned. "Uh, never mind…"

Suddenly, the small device beeped. Beast Boy gasped. Someone came on. 

"Titans…Help…" a raspy voice called out.

"Guys! Come quick! Raven called! She needs help!" he yelled. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all came running. 

"She did?"

"Yeah! Ok, Robin, start tracking from where Raven called. Here. Start with this." Beast Boy tossed him the speaker. "Cy, Star, get whatever medical things she might need. Blankets, bandages, ect. We need whatever we can bring we don't know what condition she's in. she might be sick, or frozen, or – Just bring whatever we can." Cy and Robin exchanged glances that said, _Since when does he take charge?_ But Star knew. _Since Raven needed help… _her eyes said. They all did what they were told, and ½ an hour later, they were all in the living room again, sharing their information and supplies.

"Ok," said Beast Boy. "Let's go."

When Raven came to, a knife was pressed to her throat. Her eyes flew open and she gasped softly. Two men were positioned in front of her, one holding a gun, and the other holding nothing. A third was pressing the knife to her throat.

"Hello, girlie," said the one holding the gun. "My name's Ralph. And these are my goons. Jack," He motioned to the one with the knife. ", and Mike."

"What do you want?" Raven asked coldly.

"Whoa, harsh! This is just a game!" he smiled a very fake smile. His expression turned back to grim in a blink. "We just want your money," said Ralph. He laughed maniacally, which was just creepy to the psychic.

"I don't have any money. All I have is this bag, my clothes, and the rest of my belongings, which is not much." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't **_have_ **anymoney." She was actually telling the truth.

"Really now? Well, we'll just take all of that then." He moved closer.

"Obviously you aren't familiar with the Teen Titans," Raven said in a mocking voice. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The two men were flung back by a blast of black energy. She took the knife and flung it behind her. She took the other guy's hand and threw him onto his back. She was breathing heavily. She stumbled over to Ralph and kicked his gun away.

"Game over." She said n a menacing tone.

"Not just yet," a voice behind her said. "Not just yet." Jake (the goon with the knife) came up behind her and again put the knife to her throat.

            "I hate you…" Raven muttered angrily. Meanwhile the other two had recovered. Ralph got his gun and pointed it at Raven. 

"Now we can do this the hard way," He cocked the gun. " or we can do the easy way and no one gets hurt. Got it?" Raven nodded angrily. "Now here are the rules. Touch one of my men and you die. We take your bag, and you don't do anything drastic. You don't use your freakish power, and you don't call the police. Got it?" Raven nodded again. "Now there's a good girl," he said, making her angry.

Just then, the Titans arrived. Beast Boy peeked out from the corner.

"Raven!" he shouted. Raven turned to look. So did Ralph.

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped. The Titans dropped what they were holding, ready to fight. Beast Boy was the first to move. He transformed into a giant T-rex and roared. The three men yelled in fright. Beast Boy picked them up by the legs so that they were hanging upside down and hung them straight over his open mouth. They whimpered loudly.

"Now, don't ever touch my friend here again, got it?" They nodded. "Ok, good." He set them down and they ran. 

Cy and Robin exchanged looks.

"Since when is he so mad," whispered Robin.

"I don't know, but remind me not to piss him of," Cy replied.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy reverted back to his normal form. He ran over to Raven. "Are you okay?" He offered an arm. Raven took it and with the help of Beast Boy, stood up. She was slightly wobbling. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Thanks." She began to walk away, bag in hand

"Wait! Aren't you going to come back to the tower with us?" Raven stopped and turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you obviously can't survive on your own out here on the streets." Raven put her hands on her hips. 

"And that is why, I AM GOING BACK TO AZARATH!" she yelled at him, making him jump. She kept on walking until she disappeared into the mist.

"Come on, BB, we gotta go," Robin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok, you go and I'll catch up later." Robin had the feeling something fishy was going to happen, but he shrugged it off and ran to catch up with the other Titans. Beast Boy became determined. Shape-shifting into a lizard, he darted after her into the darkness…

A/N: would you call that a cliffhanger? I don't know… you tell me! IN A REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	12. To Leave? Or Not To Leave? That Is The Q...

Disclaimer:     Chapter 12 - To Leave? Or Not To Leave? That Is The Question    

I don't own Teen Titans.

**Hey, what's up? Thanks for the reviews. Really. Ok. Just one second. I have to do this. EVERYONE ROCKS! Right on! Yeah, yeah, I gotta do that too. I can't contain myself! Not today! YOU ALL ROCK, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!! ALL READERS OF MY STORY, REVIEWERS OR NOT, ROCK!!! Ok! … Meanwhile, back at the ranch… Um, I'm sorry that so many of you hated my 11th chapter, and thought it was so bad, (I got 2 mini-flames for it) but this one will probably be better… I hope. Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed! Review some more! Please and thank you!**

Raven stopped. It was getting dark and she needed to rest. She sat down in a dark alley and groaned. _Leaving for Azarath isn't that big of a deal,_ the psychic tried to tell herself for the thousandth time. She rolled her head onto her left shoulder. _Uh, who am I kidding? I'll leave tomorrow, and I'll be happier than I was here… _The girl got up and started laying down blankets, thinking nothing of what she was telling herself. But her heart, her true, open side did. _Now, _it said_. Can you really lie to yourself like that?_ Raven stopped. Where was that voice coming from? And, as if it could read her mind, the voice answered, _I'm your heart. The pure side of you._ Raven scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. _Oh great. Now 1% of me that probably doesn't even exist and is supposedly "pure", is talking like she can make a difference_, Raven thought. _Don't forget I said 1%, _she mumbled in her mind._ You forget_, the voice answered_, I can read your thoughts. I make them along with you, your thoughts. All of them. Well…most of them… _Raven rolled her eyes inwardly. _Don't you do that to me! I make up the part of you who actually acknowledges the Titans as friends! _ The voice was harsh this time. A picture of a girl who looked exactly like Raven, except her outfit was all pale blue, appeared in Raven's mind shaking her finger at her. _Fine, fine. Wait… I… acknowledge the Titans as friends… Don't I? _Raven's voice was shaky and unsure. Silence overwhelmed her, scaring her_. Don't…I?_ Raven felt afraid of the answer. And frankly, the other side of her was too. _No…_The voice was a hoarse whisper_. **You** don't…**I** do. Keep in mind that you said I was only 1% of you… _Raven was silent after that. No, she never played with the Titans, or joined them in their stupid games… but that wasn't her fault… Or was it? Yes, her powers were "disturbing" every time she felt something, but… she could at least **_try_**… couldn't she? _No! No, _she thought._ This is stupid! I can't even **try**! Chaos will erupt! _Raven battled her mind vigorously, her hands clutching her head. _No. I am leaving tomorrow for Azarath. That is final. Nothing or no one can change my mind. _Raven rubbed her temples in complete silence for at least 2 minutes straight. _Are you sure?_ A picture of Beast Boy floated into her mind. Raven's eyes widened, and then she narrowed her eyebrows, surprised that she would dare.

And all the while, Beast Boy was watching. From the time she had sat down to right then, he had been watching her every movement. To him it seemed like Raven was fighting herself, deciding whether she should go or not. Or… she could be deciding where to stay on her home planet. It occurred to Beast Boy, that she might leave…and… never come back…ever… And the thought scared him more than anything else… because he loved her…more than anything else.

Raven sighed.

"That is IT!" She growled. "I have HAD IT!" After some time of fumbling with her belongings, she found a mirror with devilish designs curving around the edges. Closing her eyes, she stepped into her mind.

Beast Boy reverted back into his normal form, eying the mirror. _Hmm…_ he thought. _Should I? No!! I just came here to spy! That's violating enough of her rights!_ But then, his leg took on a life of its own. Shaking, he struggled to put it back where it used to be. Just then, his other leg took action. _NO! No_, he cried in his poor mind. _No… I can't do this!_ For a second he struggled to think of the worst possible situations if he did. Finally deciding, he crept up to the mirror and stepped in. Shaking, he found himself standing on a floating rock that looked as if it was going to fall any second. He saw Raven walking down the pathway and stop suddenly. 

"Beast Boy, get out of my mind **NOW**!" She whirled around, fuming and shaking with rage. "**_Now._**" she ordered in a low, menacing voice that echoed through out the never-ending land. _How does she **do** that?_ Beast Boy shook his head. _Dude, that is **so** unfair. _

"Did I not mention, **_NOW,_** Beast Boy or is that too complicated for your puny mind to comprehend?" she said in a harsh tone. "**_Leave_**_._" Beast Boy shook as he backed off and stepped out of the mirror. Raven followed him shortly. Beast Boy turned to go.

"I think I'll just go now," he said sheepishly, tip toeing away as if Raven couldn't hear him if he didn't.

"I don't think so. **_Not without some answers_**." 

"Who's gonna make me?" Beast Boy shape-shifted into a tiger as he tried to dart away. **_Tried._** Raven rolled her eyes quickly, not wanting to waste time. Just as Beast Boy thought he was free, a black aurora surrounded him and he was brought back to the gothic girl. Immediately she started to interrogate him. 

"**WHAT **were you doing in my mind? Better yet, what were you doing following me?" Beast Boy was silent, afraid to say something lest he was punished. Black energy curved around his body, making its way up his neck.

"Tell me." The boy said nothing in fear, fear of her, in fear of Raven. Raven tightened the black energy, causing Beast Boy to yell suddenly in pain.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," he wailed. "Just please don't hurt me!" (A/N: Typical.) He took a breath. "I-I- just wanted to see if you were really going to leave… We don't want you to, you know… None of the Titans do." Raven was quiet for a moment, but then she spoke.

"I have to." Beast Boy was quick to counter her words. It only took one.

"Why?" Raven was speechless for about 2 minutes. Then…

"Leave now."

"I want to know why." Beast Boy was persistent. 

"Leave."

"Give me an answer and I will."

"How about I give you no answer and you leave anyway?"

"I'm not leaving without an answer." Raven was getting mad. Who was he to question her like he was supposed to know about her personal life? Voice vibrating with anger, annoyance, and guilt, Raven spoke in a menacing growl, signaling for anyone in sight to run for their lives.

"**_Leave._**" 

"I want to know and I won't take no for an answer." Ravens eyes grew red and she started to swell to 10 times her normal height…

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Meanwhile back at the tower…

"I wonder where Beast Boy is," said Cyborg, sitting on the couch playing video games. 

"I don't know…" Robin looked out the window. Then he saw a huge dark figure in a blue cloak grow, and grow, and grow. "But wherever he is, he managed to get Raven mad." Cyborg chuckled. 

"That's the one thing he's good at doing besides playing video games." At that they both burst into fits of laughter, not being able to stop.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beast Boy yelled in fright. If Raven could hear him now, she gave no sign that she could.

"Ok, Raven! I'm sorry! I'll go now!" yelled Beast Boy over the howling winds.

"**_No_**," Raven's voice hissed in a low menacing tone. "**_Now you are mine_**…." (A/N: Yes, that is all for the Raven/Beast Boy action for today… Sorry!)

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Starfire came in. 

"What is all the happy laughter about?" she asked innocently. The boys could not even stop to answer her. Instead, Star shrugged it off and sat down on the couch, playing with her fingers. _Oh well_, she thought silently to herself. _At least they're happy!_  With that she smiled and got up. "I will be in my room then." The naïve girl floated happily to her room, humming.

"Finally Robin and Cyborg stopped laughing. The boy Wonder sighed.

"You make really good jokes these days…." Cy laughed some.

"Yeah… I guess I do…" The metal man suddenly got an idea. "Hey Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play some video games?"

"Yeah sure, but get ready to eat my dust!"

"Not before I kick our butt!" With that they both jumped over the couch and each grabbed a controller. 

"Hey, I wonder how beast boys doing," said Cyborg, viciously pressing the tiny buttons on the controller. 

"He's probably doing fine. Raven always lets him go." The two continued playing after that, every now and then screaming insults at each other. But what the two boys did not see was a small green figure being lifted up to Raven's mouth….

**A/N: O.o  That's a first… Any way, PLEASE REVIEW! I RUN ON REVIEWS! And I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but the next one/s will be longer. And sorry for the long time that I did not update. Stupid writer's block. *tries to push writer's block away* Anyway, please review! **


	13. Breakfast For Raven!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Teen Titans.                Chapter 13- Breakfast For Raven!

Yes, it is true. *Looks up to title of chapter* Raven… I can't bear to say it! You'll find out anyway, so why should I have to say it? *Sniff* Say your prayers now! By the by, thank you a plenty for reviewing! REVIEW SOME MORE! PLEASE!!!!! I'm HYPER!!! SUGAR!!! Anyway… here we go! (By the way, REVIEW!) Oh, and Raven DOES have breakfast instead of dinner, 'cause she waits for morning to... ^^'

Raven drew the tiny green figure close to her mouth.

_"I'm going to get rid of you, once and for all…"_ she said. _"Once… and…. for… all… You've been such a nuisance over the past hours… days… months… even years… And now… Now, Beast Boy… I get revenge…"_ Raven tightened her grasp on him and pulled him closer to her. _"For all those times you've annoyed her… YOU… WILL… PAY…"_

"Her? Raven, who- what are you talking about?" The huge monster "Raven" just laughed.

            _"Oh, but Beast Boy… I am not Raven… No... I am something else... yes... a side of her... just one you've never seen." _The beast paused evilly, knowing that this would hurt him brutally inside._ "Hate…combined with her father, the demon inside her. Together we are very strong…strong enough to overcome her. As soon as she feels hate, we grow more and overpower her."_ The monster laughed evilly. 

That speech… that one speech made everything click for Beast Boy, answering all of his problems, questions, and most of all, the reason why "Raven" was acting this way. Everything seemed to come into place except… why was it hate? Wouldn't it be anger? _Hate…_ Beast Boy thought. _For me… from… Raven…_ His heart was crushed, and all of a sudden he had no reason to live.

"Kill me then." The beast was surprised.

_"Oh? Ready to die so soon?"_ Then, as if it ate something unpleasant, the tyrant started twisting and turning until a small tornado was created. The monster that was Raven's hate dropped him to the ground. Beast Boy scrambled to his feet. Screams of agony could be heard from the eye of the tornado. Yells of frustration joined them, creating some sort of earsplitting sound. The piercing screech being emitted from the small storm hurt Beast Boy's ears, makes him drop to his knees. Scrap paper on the streets and detritus everywhere was lifted up to join the whirlwind of dirt. It took all Beast Boy had to just stay where he was.

"Raven!" he yelled into the storm. "Raven!" Finally the tornado started to die down, and the whirlwind disappeared to reveal a very disheveled Raven, panting on all fours. Beast Boy rushed over to her.

"Oh god, Raven, are you ok?" Raven coughed and sputtered like a broken down car. "I-I'm fine…" She looked up at him. Beast Boy could see her eyes swimming with all different emotions. But one stood out the most. Fear.

"Are you sure? You look tired…and sad…and happy… and mad… and-" But he was cut off as Raven put one finger to his lips. 

"Enough talking for now…" Beast Boy turned a deep shade of red. 

"Sorry…" Raven just dismissed it with a wave of her hand and started getting up. 

"So you're not going to eat me?" Raven suppressed laughter.

"No, Beast Boy… I'm not going to eat you…"

"Good!" Beast Boy got up and started cleaning up, well, everything. "I'm not going to eat you…" Raven's eyes turned red for one second again. _"…not…just…yet…"_

Back at the tower, everyone was going about their usual routine, but they all realized something was different than usual. Cyborg used to be playing on the game station with Beast Boy, the green, shape-shifting boy who seemed to be always backbiting with Raven. The non-feeling gothic girl who was always sitting on the couch, reading a book, and sipping herbal tea had always seemed to be somewhat comfortable. Starfire was always happily chattering away to Robin, who just sat there, smiling and laughing with her every once and a while. Usually tofu could be smelled, rotting away on the table, while a kettle used for herbal tea, warmed up the room. There were smiles on all faces as they went about their normal routine in the tower.

But now, there was no happy laughter from Starfire and Robin. There were no Beast Boy and Cyborg to be seen playing on the game station. There was not a single Raven in sight to be reading, sipping herbal tea, or fighting with Beast Boy. There was no rotten smell of tofu, there was no warm kettle steaming, and last of all, there were no smiles.

Instead there were frowns on all faces. Cyborg glumly picked at some food, every now and then tossing some ripped up and picked-apart paper into the garbage as a lame, tedious game. Robin and Star were sitting together, not talking, not laughing. Starfire's usual perkiness was replaced by sadness and her usual smile a melancholy face. Few tears ran down her cheeks as she put her head on Robin's shoulder. Her hiccups and sobs could be heard periodically echoing through the tower. Robin always tried to comfort her, but no avail. Robin himself was not speaking; he wasn't really doing anything at all, except stroking the alien girl's hair every now and then. Staring into the glum darkness, he sighed softly every now and then. 

Beast Boy was not to be found, and his attempt to inject levity into all of the conversations was sorely missed. Even though Raven did not join in any games or talk with anyone, she was missed just as much. Her usual bickering with Beast Boy couldn't be heard within a mile, and dejection and desolation seemed to fill the dead air. Despondency overwhelmed the Teen Titans, causing grief and making hopelessness clear to them.

Finally, Starfire broke the dreaded silence, only to cause more grief.

"R-Rob-bin?" The Wonder boy looked down at the redhead, his dismal eyes saying to go on.

"D-do you th-think-k they-y'll ev-ver c-come b-back?" Starfire looked up to him. Cyborg turned his attention to the boy, and too, put on a some-what of a  less depressed face that was identical to Star's.

Robin hesitated for quite a long while before speaking. "Beast Boy…yeah, sure he'll come back… Raven…" He paused as if something terrible was going to happen if he spoke the words he was about to. "I'm afraid… she won't…"

Starfire bust out into tears at this, sobbing and crying hysterically. Hiccups blocked her throat and her distress grew by the second. Her tears flew in all directions, soaking everyone and just making everybody sadder.  She wailed so loudly, but they didn't care. They were just as sad as her, but they were too miserable to find time to show it. Cyborg handed the girl a tissue box. She continued bawling as the used the tissues to sop up her tears of distraught. Finally she stopped just enough to talk.

"B-but R-Robin… s-surely you d-do not-t speak-k the tr-truth?" the sobbing girl asked as she laid her head in her hands in grief.

"I'm afraid so Star… I'm afraid so…" At that she burst into sad tears again. 

"Shhh… Star, it's ok… she'll probably come back… Sometime ... I hope…" Starfire sniffled. 

"L-let us h-hope then-n…let-t us hope v-very hard…" She looked up at Robin and shed one last tear before starting to sob again.

=============================================================================================================  

Day turned into night, and Raven was just setting her "bed" up. It was actually just a couple of blankets underneath her and a blanket on top for warmth. She looked up to the green boy. 

"Beast Boy, are you going to go and sleep?" Raven asked, getting comfortable in her blankets. Beast Boy stared into the sky, absorbing the many wonders of the bright and luminous stars.

"Yeah… I'll be right there. I'm just enjoying this while I can… I don't usually get a view like this, you know?" He turned around and smiled. Warmth spread through Raven as a small grin swept over his face.

"I usually get just the city to look at… never the sky." He shuffled his feet, looking down. He gazed at Raven's face. "They should really make buildings shorter… It ruins the night sky to be looking at stars and to be seeing the outline of tall flat cement structures. You know, while the human race evolves and gets smarter as to buildings, technology, and stuff like that, they also devolve greatly. By making streets and building houses they destroy nature, the one thing that gives them air, water, and most of all, life." He smiled again and scoffed. "Enough with the small speech. Let's get to bed. I'm tired." He started to walk towards her. 

Raven scoffed.

"I thought you were going back to the tower." Beast Boy stared at her.

"Why would I do that when I can be alone with you?" As soon as the words escape him he regretted he ever even thought of saying it. The girl resting back on her elbows below him was silent. _What- what was that supposed to mean?_ Raven thought. _Can he possibly- actually … like me back?_ She froze at that thought. _No… he couldn't love some non-feeling gothic girl who never shows her emotions. Not one like_ _me_. She scoffed inwardly. _He's too good for me. He'll probably find some care- free, fun, exciting girl who can express every feeling she'd ever want to. Not some girl who can't even be happy or sad._ She sighed inside. Why did she have these powers? Why couldn't she live a normal, teenage life like most girls? Why can't she live a good life like everyone else? Why did she even have to be born? She sighed inwardly again. _Some people don't know how lucky they are._

Raven was so caught up in her own thoughts and trying to sort everything out that she forgot that Beast Boy had ever said anything. She was trying too hard to get everything in her mind organized. Getting frustrated with her mind, she yelled a harsh note into the sky and growled. Then she noticed Beast Boy staring at her. She gave a feeble smile.

"Sorry. Getting caught up in my own small world." But Beast Boy wasn't thinking about her small outburst. He was thinking about what he had said. _How could I have been so stupid as to actually say something like that? Oh, GOD I'm so stupid!_ Beast Boy thought furious with himself. _Now she probably knows! Beast Boy, man you've got to do something! She probably thinks you like her!_ Finally, after consulting himself and his many sides, he plucked up the courage to say something.

"Raven?" The girl looked up at him.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and some-what inviting.

"Uh, well…about… um…what I …uh…said…" Raven was clueless. 

"What did you say?" Beast Boy sweat-dropped and snickered to himself quietly.

"Nothing. Forget about it." He started laying down Raven's extra blankets next to her, pausing to look at her, all comfortable and staring at the sky every once and a while. He finally finished, and getting under the blanket, he laid down on his back. Quietly, he spoke, trying to pass the minutes quickly, as to fall into a deep slumber.

"So…" That one word startled Raven.

"So…what?" she said. Beast Boy fixed his head to face Raven, and Raven did the same, except she turned her head to face Beast Boy, not herself. (A/N: LOL!!! If you don't get it, that's fine… -.- )

"So…are you really leaving?" Raven turned her head back to face the sky and sighed.

"Beast Boy, we've been over this a thousand times." He grinned.

"Then let this be the thousand and 1rst time." Inside, Raven really wanted to laugh, and laugh so hard at his corny jokes, but she could not. She was forbidden to do so. And that made her more than sad… more than just melancholy.

"Why don't you come back to the tower? It's everything you could possibly ever want? Isn't it?" Raven looked at him.

"No… It isn't…" Beast Boy was flustered.

"What?! Friends, shelter, food, a place where you can be comfortable! What else do you need?" Raven knew she couldn't tell him the real reason, so she found a way of telling him, without really telling him. (A/N: You'll get it soon enough.)

"I need one thing more… But it's not possible here, or anywhere else in the world. There is almost nothing for me anywhere if I can't have the one thing that can't be mine. And it's not possible. Not here, not at the tower, and not anywhere else. Yes, you and the Titans always were there for me, but here I have no actual family here. I have friends. And I'm too dangerous to be around. I feel one thing, and the whole tower could explode. I put my friends in danger by **_being_** their friend, and I don't like to hurt them. Sure, I can hurt my family too, but at least they don't make me feel as comfortable so that I will kill myself if they're hurt. I'll do that for any of the Titans, just because I feel so comfortable around them that I actually need them to survive. I need to hear the constant yelling of insults of Cyborg, I need to see Starfire's perkiness, I need to hear Robin's grunts as he trains, and most of all, I need you to be playing video games." _Wow,_ Raven thought. _That sounded weird._

She continued. "But I can learn to live without these things. I don't want to hurt you, or any of the Titans. For my family, unfortunately I can't say the same. I don't want to hurt anyone that close to me. You all know that my powers are too dangerous. I don't want to put you in danger. If I go back to Azarath, some teachers there can help me control my powers. Plus, there I don't have any friends to hurt." Raven sighed half-heartedly. "So, there you have it. The full 100% fool proof speech of why I'm no going back to the tower." Beast Boy was speechless. He hadn't expected a homily (speech) that long. He was only trying to make small talk with Raven until they fell asleep. Key word: SMALL.

"Then, Raven, what is the one thing you can't have no matter what? I'll get it for you if it's the last thing I do." Raven didn't know what to say.

"Beast Boy, you wouldn't understand it. I want it, but I don't want it… because of one reason. One reason that you can't get rid of no matter what, unless you kill me." 

"And what is that reason?" Raven opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed it. After a few minutes of consulting herself, she decided to tell him. _Besides_, she thought, _what harm could it do?_

"My…powers…" Beast Boy sighed. It always came back to her powers. No matter what happens, it always comes back to that.

"Is there any way you can get rid of them?" _Stupid question_, he thought, _but it was worth a try_.   

"There is one way…" She trailed off. Beast Boy sat with baited breath, waiting for the answer.

"Well?" he said.

"You kill me." She said it bluntly. Beast Boy showed a plethora of disappointment. Then he grinned and turned to her.

"May I have permission to kill you?" Raven almost let go and laughed. But she didn't. He could have gotten hurt. After all, the slightest feeling did set off her powers. So she didn't laugh. Instead she just smiled slightly.

"No, you may not. I'd like to live, thank you very much." After that, silence, sweet silence came knocking. It overwhelmed them, calming Raven, but scaring Beast Boy. He turned away so that his back faced Raven.

"I n-need play- station…" he whispered into his blanket, shivering with cold. "I n-need tofu… I need a-a n-nice and w-warm, cozy bed t-to s-sleep in… I-I n-need my t-teddy bear… Mr. Snuggles, where are you?" (A/N: LOL!) Raven rolled her eyes and turned to face him. 

"See? You're better off in the tower."

"N-no, I'm n-not-t! I'll s-stay h-here w-with y-you!" Beast Boy rolled on his side so that his back was facing Raven. He let out one last plea for his precious belongings.

"Blankie," he whimpered. "Come to Papa." With that he broke out in silent hiccups, sniffing quietly every now and then.

Raven was seriously trying not to break out in laughter and laugh so hard her sides will fall off._ Oh god,_ she thought_. It's taking all I've got not to burst out laughing so hard… I mean, this is HILARIOUS!!_ She silently apologized to Beast Boy. _Sorry, it's just too funny!_ Her stomach was vibrating from keeping too much laughter in. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as Beast Boy let out another cry.

"I n-need m-my fluffy green fuzzy p-pajamas…" He hiccupped. "I-I n-need the cute l-little d-dinosaur p-pattern…"

Raven could not contain herself any longer. So she malingered. 

"Beast Boy, I'm feeling sick." With that she rushed out to some bushes and took cover underneath them. Humungous amounts of laughter erupted. Her eyes were fountains, and Niagra Falls was a tiny stream compared to her (at that time). Her eyes were closed, not wanting to see the horror of a mess she made. Whenever she stopped, she would just think of his words, and, Niagra Falls, here she came. Her stomach was shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, god," she chuckled after she had gotten her fill of laughter for then. She sighed. Then gasped. The bush had melted. 

Her face grew serious. Then she started laughing quietly again.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I c-can exp-plain!" she said between small amounts of clumped-together laughter. "It was just too funny!" Beast Boy stared at her like she had seven heads, twenty-one eyes, and seventy-two tentacles for legs. (A/N: It was the only thing I could think of right then.)

"You lied. You said you felt sick." Raven became what she thought she would never become. A… (A/N: Brace yourselves…) smart -aleck. (A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN!!! I'm evil!)

"Technically, I _was_ sick. Sick from containing too much laughter!" Beast Boy looked sort of disappointed in her.

"I thought that you were one of those girls who always had respect for other people and their feelings." He gave an almost disgusted scoff. "To think I actually **_considered _**liking you." Deep down inside, he knew he was lying. He knew that since he first met this amazing girl, he knew that he more than considered, in fact, more than even knew that he liked her…and…one day might even… love her… But that was beside the point. She laughed at him, his needs, and that…that was almost unforgivable… He sighed. Why did this have to happen to him? His life was a joke. He was so…sad…disappointed…and no one could feel what he was feeling right then. No one.

Raven was despondent. Her laughter seemed so bad now, and she could hardly contain her tears. Beast Boy hated her. Finally, with a shaky voice, she whispered some abject apologies.

"Look, I'm sorry Beast Boy… Besides, I wasn't entirely thinking about you when I was laughing." Raven would do anything to get his mind off of this subject. For now at least. She wanted to get off of this subject, the one subject that she hated most: Beast Boy's hate for her. 

Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"What else were you thinking about?" Raven gasped a small and soft gasp.

"Oh geez… I slipped. Just forget I ever said anything, all right?" she said, getting back into her "bed".  Beast Boy had long forgotten about her laughter by now. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Tell me? Please?" He gave her "the face". Raven turned around for one second and smiled. Her plan was working. He was already giving in and forgetting about her laughter. And she was already forgetting about his hate.

"Fine. But only if you forgive me."

"Ok! Ok! I'll forgive you! Just tell me!" Raven smiled inside. _Perfect_. She sighed inside. He's so cute the way he has to know everything. Unfortunately, everyone can use that against him… like you are right now her conscience came into the picture. I'm not using that against him. I'm using it for my own good so that I can forget about him hating me. So there. Her conscience seemed to have fled in embarrassment. Raven turned back to the current situation. Remembering she was supposed to tell him, she spoke.

"Ok, well the reason- the **_other_** reason for- wait, but if I tell you, if I don't you'll be crushed." Beast Boy sulked. Then brightened a bit.

"No, I won't!" Raven sighed. 

"Fine. Your funeral." She took a breath. "I was thinking about the idea that…" Beast Boy waited for the answer like a starving dog would wait for a meal.

"I am actually considering to go back to the tower." Raven sighed softly. She knew what was going to happen now. "There. Now I've said it. You happy now? You've got your answer." Beast Boy's face brightened like he was a light bulb who was just turned on to full power. He turned into a cute little kitty (the one he uses for "the face") and jumped into Raven's arms. He nuzzled against her.

Raven, almost surprised at this action, almost dropped him. But after a while of fumbling with the green cat, she held onto him, stroking his head and making him purr. I thought this would happen. And guess what? I was right. She smiled to herself looked down at him.

"Now don't be sad if I do decide to leave. We agreed on that." His cathead nodded. He purred softly and closed his olive-green eyes. Rubbing his head against her, he saw that Raven was looking really happy. He grinned inside. _She likes having me in her arms!_ He thought. Beaming inwardly, he opened his eyes and smiled up at her. Raven gave a small smile at seeing that. She stroked his soft fur, feeling relaxed at caressing the green velvety coat. Beast Boy sighed inwardly. _This is as close as to another kiss with her as I'll ever get,_ he thought. 

Coincidentally, Raven had chosen to pick at some of his thoughts at that same time. She had wondered what he was thinking about, so she had been poking at his mind, getting some words here and there. Once finished, she read the message over. She gasped at it. She didn't get the whole message. What she really got was: This-as close- another kiss-her- as I'll- get. Raven gasped again. Her eyes were swimming with fear, concern, and most of all… love… She dropped the cat to the ground at the shock. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her eyes were full of terror and shock. Beast Boy quickly saw this and reverted back to his normal form. He recovered from the ground and scrambled to his feet.

"Raven! Are you ok?" Raven just stood there, frozen from the big shock. Color was drained from her face, as if she had seen a ghost or a ghost had entered her. Beast Boy shook her.

"Raven!" He took her hand, but it just slid back down to her side. Slowly, as Raven began to realize that it was just a coincidence and she had been hallucinating, she began to regain consciousness, and some color came back to her face. She felt for Beast Boy's hand, still dazed. Finally she found it, and grasping it, she slowly recovered. She blinked and the fear was gone. Her face returned to its normal state, and her eyes were once again cold. Her mouth closed and she dropped Beast Boy's hand. 

"I'm sorry Beast Boy… I was…thinking about something else…" She turned away. Her face regained its state of terror. _Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?_ She asked herself._ Hallucination is the last thing I've been expecting._ Deep down inside she knew she was probably lying to herself. First, she knew that Beast Boy could make her do more than hallucinate. Second, she knew that it was probably real thoughts and not her hallucinations. She sighed inwardly. 

Then, breathing heavily, she calmed herself and turned back to Beast Boy. He was sulking. He brightened when she turned back around. 

"I guess we'd better get to bed, huh?" he said. Raven nodded slightly.

"Yes…we've wasted enough time." Beast Boy's heart saddened. _Was that really wasting time to her?_ He countered his thoughts. _Maybe she was just covering it up. Yup. Maybe she was tired so she wanted to get to sleep. Yes. That's the answer._ He smiled, content with his thoughts. Getting into his blankets, he thought more about Raven, the only girl he's ever really loved or ever will love. His mind froze. _Love?_ He thought. _Could it be really love? I mean, sure, I've had a crush on her since, like ever, but had it really turned into…love?_

Meanwhile, Raven had been set up and ready to sleep. _Boy had it been a long day. Oh, had it been a long day. Whew. So much excitement. Too much excitement. Running from three robbers, ALMOST eating Beast Boy, and finally, sleeping on the streets with Beast Boy beside her_. Going through the day was too much to do right then. She was exhausted _Oh, god, when will the madness stop_? She avidly thought about the day's events, but each time always coming back to the thought of Beast Boy. _The world is so crazy,_ she thought. _Too crazy_. She sighed softly. She looked over at the green boy. _Why does he make me feel this way? He's just a boy. And he will always be just a boy. _Content with her thoughts, she continued getting back into bed.

"So this means you're going back?" Raven sighed. More trouble. She turned to face him.

"I said that I would consider it." She sighed. "And I will." _On Azarath_, she added silently to herself. Beast Boy shrugged. 

"Ok." He snuggled into his blankets. "Good night, Raven." 

"Good night, Beast Boy." Raven thought about how good breakfast would taste in the morning. _Aah! What am I thinking?_ She asked herself. She sighed. _It's nothing_. 

After, they both willingly drifted off to swarms of thoughts about each other, smiling and thinking about what it would be like to hold that one person in their arms and just tell them how much they loved them. Slowly, one by one, they drifted off to sleep, dreaming about each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Back at the tower, everyone was getting ready for bed. Cyborg plugged himself into the outlet in the wall of his room, while Starfire rested her feet on her pillow. Robin yelled a sad "good night" to everyone as he got ready to take off to dreamland. Starfire glumly said her pleasantries and hung her head over the edge of her round bed. Cy's "good night" was not clear, seeing as he had already begun to shut down. And at last, the great tower was silent. (With the exception of a few snores here and there.) 

A/N: So, how was it? Long? Yeah, it's my all time record of 4,612 words! Anyway, review please! 


	14. Leaving

Disclaimer: Chapter 14- Leaving

I don't own Teen Titans.

_Hey people! How do you do? This is now my 14th, yes, 14th chapter, and my story will probably end in the next chapter. I love you guys! Thank you to all of my reviewers and thank you everyone who was ever part of my great life. And thank you all, for witnessing my great story. Have a great day, and…_

REVIEW!!! Please! 

Raven woke up in the middle of the night, still closing her eyes and soaking in the silence. She tried falling asleep, but no avail. Sleep would not come.

Restless, she tosses and turned, but her eyes refused to close. She tried closing her eyes in hope that she would fall asleep, hope that she knew was fake. Not a bit of tiredness crept through her. Not one part of her was willing to go to sleep, save her mind. Not one minute of sleep she thought she would get. And she was almost right. After what happened next.

She blinked. _Huh?_ Looking up, her vision suddenly blurred in one eye. _What?_ Wiping her eye, she felt something on her arm. _But- oh. Great._ Now she understood. She sighed and gave what sounded like a half-whimper. _Not rain!_

She woke Beast Boy up. "Beast Boy. Beast Boy." She shook him gently. "Wake up." Beast Boy's round emerald eyes soon opened. "Hey Rae. AHH! HEY! WHO DID THAT?!" He looked up and stuck a hand out. "Hey! Rain…"

"Yeah… and we have no shelter." Raven sighed. Wrapping her arms about her, she shivered and looked up. "It's going to be a _long_ night…." Shivering once more, she sat up on her arms. Her eyes filled with face hope that soon the rain would stop. But, alas, the hope soon faded as it just rained harder, and harder until it couldn't_ possibly_ rain harder. Raven was soaked, along with Beast Boy, and both were freezing.

_I wish it would stop_, thought a desperately cold Raven. _I wish that I didn't have to go back to Azarath… I wish that none of this had ever happened and that I didn't have any of these stupid powers. I wish I had some normal powers, ones that don't go off every time you feel something. I want to be normal for once, just have a normal life, or maybe just be great in martial arts, like Robin. But I can't… it's impossible_. She sighed softly inside. _I wish that I could love Beast Boy… but I can't… just like I just can't feel… _

Beast Boy was shaking slightly in his damp blankets, damp blankets which only made him colder than he already was, if possible. _I want Raven not to leave…I want the rain to stop… I want to go back home, to the tower. I want to play video games with Cy, and most of all have a relationship with Raven. I wish that she never ever would leave._ He sighed_. It's so cold! I wonder how Raven's doing…_ He peeked over his shoulder at the girl.

She was shivering uncontrollably, soaked, trying to think happy thoughts. But nothing could cheer her up.

Suddenly the rain miraculously lightened a little, and then more, then at last it stopped, making Raven smile. Unfortunately though, a flower next to her, a little sprout of green and red in the ground, wilted. Her mood instantly changed a little bit. _Great._ She sighed. _More things to worry about. Anyway…let's get Beast Boy._

"Beast Boy. It stopped." She uncovered him from the blanket he put his head under. He smiled happily.

"Great!" Raven looked around her. Everything was drenched. And surprisingly, some frogs and other creatures had gotten the idea that this was their home swamp. Beast Boy tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"Raven. Look!" He pointed to the frogs, croaking happily and hopping around. The green boy smiled. "You know, frogs are one of my favorite animals, cause they're green like me and I can change into them and just blend in, you know? I'm always green in morphs, so when I morph frogs, since they're green and all, I don't stand out like I normally do. I'm just a frog with the intellect of a normal average human being." Raven looked at him, surprised. "Really? I didn't know that you had the intellect of a normal human being. Wow, I thought more of bird wise." Beast Boy glared at her. She smirked under her hood, glad fro once that she had it up. "Well, now that I know that you have the intellect of a human being and that one of your favorite animals are frogs, can we sleep? I'm getting tired."

"Ok," Beast Boy said. Raven shivered. "Y-yeah, sure…" She looked down. "… cold …" Beast Boy thought he heard her whisper under her icy breath. Beast Boy put his blanket over her shoulders without hesitation. Raven looked at him. "But you'll be so cold!" Beast Boy smiled. "To me, it's more important that you are cold than if I am." Raven smiled inside. _How sweet of him! _Now more than ever she really wished she didn't have to leave…and now more than ever…she wished she could love him…__

"Thank you, but it really does no good since it's wet. Thank you for the kind gesture, but no thanks." Beast Boy shrugged. "If you insist."

With that, they both soon fell asleep in their cold, wet blankets.

Back at the tower, no one was sleeping. Yeah, they were all in their own rooms, trying to close their eyes and ship off to dreamland, but whatever they did, nothing could stop them from thinking about Beast Boy and Raven. No one could sleep. Especially Starfire.

Poor Starfire, she was so worried, she hardly could keep herself from going out right then and looking for them. She couldn't keep her tears in at all, and so down they went, making their way down her cheeks silently, one after the other. She hardly had any sleep at all; in fact, you could almost say she had none that night.

In the morning, her eyes were puffy and red. She was so sad, so tired and sleepy. But she knew however much she tried, she couldn't get one minute of sleep. She sighed and got up. Getting dressed, her eyes couldn't help closing every now and then.

She glumly walked to the kitchen and opened the 'cold, white box' (refrigerator). She saw some tofu, and memories came flooding back to her.

Beast Boy.

She remembered every one of his 'corny' jokes, the ones that she could never get. She remembered distinctly his green face, his perpetual grin, and his eternal positive attitude. More tears ran down her face. _Beast Boy… Now all he is… is a memory…_ Star took out some mustard and set it down on the table glumly. She looked over at the couch. Raven's spell book lay over there, open at the page she left it. A dark silk bookmark lay on top of the foreign words. At seeing this, Starfire burst into hysterical tears, not surprising the two boys who entered the room, dragging their feet behind them.

"Hey Star…" mumbled Robin. "Have a good night's sleep…? I didn't…didn't get one minute of sleep." He drowsily stumbled into a chair, mumbling nonsense and gibberish to himself.

Cyborg kept trying to fall asleep, but as always awakened by the sound of Star's tears, mixed with the rain falling harshly outside. After attempt after hopeless attempt of trying to fall asleep, he decided he had had enough of the sound of wailing and sobbing. He stood up and faced her.

"Star! Quit your crying! Yeah, we all are _sad_ and _depressed_ about BB and Raven leaving, but _my lord_ girl, no one has the right to cry that much! So quit it! There's no use of crying anyway! It's won't change a thing!" he yelled at her.

Star took one look at Cy and ran into the dark hallway, tears flying from her emerald eyes. _They hate me…_ was the last thought that crossed her mind. She ran… and just ran… until total grief, agony and despair drove her onto the roof.

They hate me… 

Back in the kitchen, shouting could be heard.

"You didn't have to yell at her, tin man!" Robin screamed at Cyborg.

"YES I DID! Do YOU like her wailing about this, wailing about that?! WELL I DON'T! I'M FED UP WITH HER NONSENSE!" Robin stared at Cy in disbelief and almost felt sorry for him that he just didn't understand.

"Don't you get it? She only cries because she is feeling sympathy for YOU!" Robin shouted. "AND ME!"

"Another reason I don't like her…" Cy mumbled, "sympathy for you…"

"AT LEAST SHE HAS SOME, UNLIKE SOMEONE I KNOW!" Robin screeched. "AT LEAST SHE HAS THE DIGNITY NOT TO GET UP IN YOUR FACE ALL THOSE TIMES YOU'VE YELLED AT HER! AT LEAST SHE SYMPATHIZES BECAUSE SHE KNOWS SHE CAN! AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T SCREAM AT SOMEONE WHO'S CRYING EVERYTIME THEY'RE JUST DOING IT BECAUSE THEY'RE SAD!" Robin roared.

That was the quietus to the argument. No more words were spoken for quite a while, and quietude filled the room. After many what had seemed like years, Robin spoke softly.

"I'm gonna go try to find her… be thankful if she didn't run away…" With that he left.

He searched for her throughout the tower. In Star's room, in Beast Boy's room, in his room, Cy's room, the living room, the kitchen and everywhere else you could imagine besides Raven's room.

Finally he stood in a hallway, at he brink of tears.

"She left…" he cried softly. "She really left…" He stood in silence for quite a long time.

Then, sound. He whirled around to see the metal door of the roof against the wall bang against the wall a little bit. Drying his tears, he climbed up them with new hope that she might be there, but also with hope that she did not fly off.

Star was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, gazing out to sea. The girl was getting soaked to her skin, but to her it didn't matter. Her red hair was tangled and disheveled and was sopping wet. Her skin had a thousand goose bumps and was pale, almost white. But nothing of that kind of thing mattered, really. The only thing that mattered was… well… nothing really mattered. She was just musing about her life. The Titans were all that mattered. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and… Robin. Robin had been so kind to her, the one reason why she didn't just leave right there and then. He was always so strong, even when all of their lives were in his hands. He had always been the leader for Cyborg, her, and Raven and Beast Boy. The thought of Beast Boy and Raven crossed her mind.

Why did they have to leave? We are their friends… We help them in times of need, we treat them like family…what else do they need? She sniffed. I became so attached…I felt as if they truly wanted me to be a part of their lives… but now I see that they don't care…

_Don't say that! _Another part of her said. _They care just as much! Raven left for your sake! And Beast Boy wanted her to come back, for the team's sake! They love the whole team, sans nobody, especially not you! They wouldn't hate you! What have YOU done wrong? They have no reason to want you to leave, and the thought certainly doesn't even cross their minds even once, and it probably won't ever!_

_But what about Cyborg?_ He_ obviously wants me to leave._ Her thoughts were silent after that.

"Perhaps I _should _leave…" The soaked girl got up and stood at the edge of the tower. She levitated two feet in the air, and was just about to go when the door to the roof was thrown open.

"Star!" Robin ran to her. Starfire burst out into tears and levitated without her knowing it back down to the edge of the tower. Robin sat down next to her, and she sank into him, sobbing.

"O-oh R-Robin!" she choked out. "W-Why d-did they h-have to l-leave? I- I'm a-afraid they h-hate m-me… al-long w-with our f-friend Cyborg…" her eyes brimmed with tears, and she couldn't keep them from falling.

"No, Star… they don't hate you… Who could hate _you_?" The Boy Wonder slid his arm around her shoulders. "They… they just need time to adjust to what's happened so fast… It has nothing to do with you. Stop worrying. I'm here." Star sniffed.

"Thank you my friend…" The rain beat down harshly, soaking the couple to their skin, but it didn't matter. Star had Robin, and Robin had Star. They sat in silence for a long time. Yet, there was no need for words as they both looked deep into the other's eyes.

A few minutes later, the rain became lighter and lighter until finally it stopped.

Starfire looked around at her new surroundings.

The sky had turned from gray to a cheerful light blue, and a bright rainbow painted the sky. Birds chirped happily, singing the day away. The city was again as busy as before, and the streets were as crowded. Seagulls flew overhead, announcing their presence with a loud, "SQUAWK!" Dark gray wisps of clouds dissipated into thin air. Any trace of darkness, glumness faded into dark shadows. The clouds above had transformed from black to a pure white, and the sun was shining as bright as ever.

Star smiled. The day seemed almost perfect.

But the sight of a green boy and a pale gothic girl popped into her mind, and the happiness vanished. The alien girl was jerked rudely back to reality, crude, crude reality.

Robin gazed at the mysterious navy blue sea that stretched out before him. The sea shimmered on the sunlight, a dark glass on water under a lamp. Dolphins leaped, spraying the air with salty sea. Large curtains of flashy scales danced around the sea with flamboyance and a sporadic flap or two of their fins. Ducks waddled awkwardly on the dark brown sea rocks poised high above water, piercing the blue sea surface. Ghostly, green, unidentified, glowing creatures darted in and out of shadows, hoping not to be seen in the inky water. Jellyfish pushed themselves through the black sea, glowing an eerie lavender and periodically waving a tentacle or perhaps three. Dolphins leaped about the ocean, celebrating with the dancing water. Restless, the navy blue waves tossed and turned, never to be satisfied, never to stop.__

Robin smiled and looked over at Starfire. His happiness faded as he saw her looking down with a somber face.

"What's wrong?"

"Raven… and… Beast Boy… They have left… Our lives will never be the same… will it? With them gone?" Robin looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "No, it will never be the same without them… But look on the bright side. At least Beast Boy's coming back sometime." Starfire said nothing and looked up at the bright blue sky. It was if nature was mocking them, giving them bright days when they were filled with sorrow, and rainy days when energetic.

"Come back… dear friends…" whispered a lonely Star, as Robin hugged her tight. "Come back soon…"

Raven woke up. It was 5:00. And time to have breakfast.

She took out a small dagger and stabbed three times. _Good,_ she thought, holding up the bloody dagger._ Breakfast is dead._

The girl found a few sticks and a couple of stones and had soon made fire. She roasted some and took it off of the spit (A/N: not the saliva kind of spit. The roasting sticks thingy kind of spit.). Popping a piece of green skin into her mouth, she didn't hear noise behind her.

"Hey." Raven turned around. "Oh, hey Beast Boy. Didn't hear you get up."

"What are you eating?"

"… Nothing…?"

"No, tell me."

"You don't want to know. Really." Beast Boy grinned. "Really?" Before Raven could say another word, he had grabbed a piece and started chewing it.

Raven gaped in horror.

"Beast Boy…"

"Yeah?"

"You just ate… a… frog…" Beast Boy froze. Then he started spitting and wiping his tongue with his fingers, trying to get it off. "I'VE BEEN CURSED! HELP ME! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He went into hysterics, screaming, and ranting and raving, tugging at his throat and running around screaming like an infant.

"Quiet!" Raven hissed to him at last. "I've had enough of your stupid nonsense!" A black aurora covered his mouth as she said this. Beast Boy's muffled shouts could be heard faintly through the black shield.

"You're making a scene! Stop it! Now!" Beast Boy slowly quieted down.

"I told you not to eat it, and you did! Ii is not my fault! Now quiet down! It was not my fault that you were stupid enough to disobey me, so why should I suffer?! SO QUIET! NOW!" Beast Boy gave one last whimper of fear and quieted down.

"Thank you…" Raven mumbled as she let Beast Boy go. Beast Boy rubbed his mouth_. Ouch_… _She sure has a tight grip…_Beast Boy started picking at some leaves, as he gulped them down miserably.

Raven ate the rest of the frog and sat down by the fire. Beast Boy soon followed, seeing as he was freezing. After a long silence with no sound whatsoever but the cawing of birds in the distance and the crackle of the fire, Raven spoke.

"Looks like it rained while we were asleep." Beast Boy was silent for a while. "Yeah…. I guess…"

No one spoke after that, and nothing but nature could be heard.

Crickets chirped their last words as daylight came and it was time to quiet down. Wolfs howled mournfully into the rainbow sky. Why, they never knew. Hawks called to their partners and together they sailed on the wind to their home. In the distance a haunting, eerie song was sung as a group of whales descended into the waters slowly. Squirrels chattered quietly with each other, discussing the latest news. Snakes gave a low hiss, weaving in and out of the tall, wavy, grass, and mice scurried away into their holes in fear of being tonight's dinner. As the North wind flew by in a rush of air and dust, he whistled a low note, filling creatures' ears with his song. The gusts of wind that blew tore through the thin grass and crooked tree branches. Fish splashed playfully in a rushing river nearby, seeming to laugh and leap all of their pain and worries way. A small, thin clear brook broke off of the river's side, wanting to be independent and free. The brook glided along the forests, twisting and turning and snaking through the forest, happily rushing on and on, never wanting the fun to end. Nightingales sang their sweet, lovely tunes, and sparrows joined in their song. Bears lumbered their way across the dirt-covered ground, making small earthquakes for ants.

And if they had really truly listened, they would have heard their hearts calling out to them, pleading them to love the other, to cherish them as long as they lived, and longer still.

But no, no one heard the silent pleas their hearts gave out. No one listened to what they truly deep down inside wanted.

No one ever listened, it seemed…

No one listened…

Ever…

===============================================================

Robin finally coaxed Star to come back into the tower, where he led her to the kitchen.

Cyborg was leaning against the counter with his head down. As soon as they came in, he looked up at them. Robin slid behind Cyborg as Cy began to talk. "Star… I'm sorry…" Starfire just smiled. "It is fine dear friend!" She ran to hug him, but he stepped away and instead she hugged Robin. Robin blushed and gently pushed Star away. Then, still blushing, he headed for his room where he could be embarrassed in peace.

"I… did something wrong? Did I…. Offend him?" Cy chuckled. "No, Star…. It was… something else." Star looked downcast. "I have hurt my friend's feelings. I must go see what I have done." With that, she headed for Robin's room.

Back in the kitchen Cy chuckled and after a few seconds sighed. _Oh, boy. Can't _wait_ to hear what happened._

Robin shut himself in his room for a certain reason: To be alone for a while. But that lasted, what, only about 25 seconds before he heard a polite knock at the door. He immediately knew who it was.

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. Without waiting for so much as a "Come in," she opened the door and stepped inside.

Starfire marveled at the sight of Robin's room. She had never been inside, let alone seen the wonderful decorations he had put up. There were posters of the team everywhere. Picture frames hung on the wall, filled with photographs of the team. He had a messy desk in the corner, filled with papers. He had a night table next to his bed, and on it rested a lamp, a picture of him, and… a picture of her.

Raven rose. It was time to leave.

"Where are you going?" Raven whipped around, surprised by the sudden noise. The surprised look once plastered on her face faded away as she realized it was only Beast Boy.

"I'm leaving now, Beast Boy. Say goodbye to all the Titans for me."

"No! Raven, you can't leave! Not now, not ever! The team _needs _you…" _But not as nearly as much as me…_ He thought. "Please, don't go, for the team's sake." Raven looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. "Goodbye, Beast Boy."

With that, she gathered her things and started to ascend into the cloudy sky above her…

A/N: That's chapter 14 for ya! Don't expect another chapter for a long time! This story's almost over, and it will end in the next chapter!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Life's Funny

Disclaimer:

I don't own Teen Titans.

_Hi! This is the last chapter of this story, Life's Funny. I hope you like it! Read and review!_

Beast Boy stood there, staring at the gray, cloudy, sky, gazing at the spot where Raven had disappeared in a case of black energy. The green changeling stood there for some time, just thinking of how empty and dull life would be without her.

It had started to rain a few minutes after she left. Beast Boy hadn't really noticed; he was caught up in his thoughts. A droplet of rain hit his eye, and he blinked, staggering backwards. And for the first time he realized that it wouldn't be the same with anyone else. He knew that he loved her like nothing else… And he _thought_ he knew that she loved him…

But he also knew that she was gone…. And she wasn't coming back.

Starfire walked over to Robin's dresser. He obviously kept only really important pictures there; there wasn't even one of the team. Only pictures of him, Slade, and her rested on Robin's night table.

"Robin, have I hurt your feelings somehow? I wish to apologize if I have offended you in any way."

"No, Star it's something else. It's not your fault. I'm sorry." Star brightened and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "It is ok, dear friend! Now let us go await the return of Beast Boy and friend Raven!"

"ok…"

They left Robin's room and headed for the living room, where Cy was waiting.

"Robin, I have been meaning to ask you something," Star said. "Why do you keep a picture of me on your night table?" Star asked innocently. Cyborg chuckled, shaking his head. Robin blushed. "Um, I lost the picture of the whole team?" He laughed nervously. Star seemed to accept this answer, because she just smiled and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Beast Boy started home, to the tower. He sulked, not noticing the heavy rain pouring down. Walking down alleys and dark, mangy, narrow corridors in between buildings, the changeling thought about Raven…. Raven, his loss. Raven, his sun and moon. Raven, his girl. She left.

The bare branches of trees bent down as he walked by. Nothing was here, nothing was left of the poor thing of a world after she left.

The streets were empty. The world was bare and flowers were no longer. The cold desolate places of the world seemed to come together at that moment to haunt him in that alley, and as the tower came into view, he knew he couldn't go back. Not now. _Hopefully, not ever_, he thought.

_It's all your fault,_ his conscience whispered. _You drove her away. You're responsible for her leaving. _No I'm not! I'm not! She left on her own! _You did it, _the poor changeling's conscience continued to hiss, ignoring his thoughts. _It's all your fault. _No! I- I just- _Face it, you drove her away. You did, and you know why? Because you're repulsive! You're a sick animal freak who in her eyes is obsessed with her! She hates you! She loathes you! Face it, Beast Boy. You had no chance with her_. _You are responsible. _

At this, Beast Boy sank to his knees, eyes closed, a wild fire burning him up inside.

"NOOOOOOOO! NNNNNOOOOOO!" he screamed at the sky. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

At this, he broke down sobbing.

It felt like he was all alone in this world. All alone without anyone beside him. Emptiness filled the earth, sky. Wolves howled in the distance. Seagulls cried for the poor boy. Owls hooted their comforts. But nothing could help. He felt as if he could crumble, as if he were an old faded statue. He felt as though the earth and sky had come together and had made a pariah of him, not letting him up to the regions above. _No, not me. Just my heart._ Rabbits paused, ears down to hear Beast Boy's cries. Deer no longer pranced in the woods.

Every creature cried that night, mourning for his loss. But now it seemed like nothing could comfort the boy and for hours he sat there crying.

Raven flew up, up ,up. She burst through the atmosphere and into space, where she flew full speed ahead. Suddenly, when earth was just a tiny dot in the distance.

She stopped.

Rather, her heart stopped.

_Beast Boy_…. the wind hissed at her. Beast boy! the stars chimed as she passed slowly**. BEAST BOY,** the planets sang at her.

Finally she could take it no longer. She covered her ears and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOO………………" and her body couldn't take it… and she passed out.

She woke up, blinking into the bright light of a star. Where am I? she thought, then remembered. Remembered how she had left Beast Boy all alone and miserable, how she had left all of the titans at despondence. She had left the world, for, for what? For simple powers. Then for one moment she rested inside of herself, confident and coming to one final conclusion:

She had to go back.

At speeds never clocked before, Raven sped towards Earth_. Please let the Titans take me back, please…_ This is what she thought but inside she knew that that wasn't was she was hoping for, wasn't her real thoughts:

Please let Beast Boy take me back…Please… 

The part of the world towards which she should have been headed was now almost covered in darkness. She aimed to land at the feet of beast boy, begging for forgiveness. Finally she reached the atmosphere and came barreling down at speeds never seen before to land right at the feet of Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy don't say a word! Please forgive me! I know I was totally wrong to do that and I want to come back to you…"

"Raven… Don't you mean come back to the Tower?"

"No, I mean you…" At that Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and in a single moment they knew what was going to happen. They leaned in towards each other and their lips locked in a perfect, passionate kiss. Beast Boy took Raven in his arms and opened his eyes.

"I love you, Raven."

"As I do you, Beast Boy. As I do you…"

Raven and Beast Boy flew back to the tower after resting for a little bit. The opened the front door, hand in hand, and walked into the common room.

"Hey you guys! Raven, you're…" Robin stopped mid-sentence. The two titans just walked in past them, going straight to the roof. "Ok… Talk to you later, I guess…" He looked over at Cyborg. "What's with them?" he whispered as the couple walked up the last stair.

Raven and Beast Boy sat on the rooftop of the tower. The sun was just setting on the golden horizon, casting a beautiful glow on Jump City. A few birds flew by casually, landing on a nearby tree. One began to chirp a beautiful song, and soon the others followed. Beast Boy drank in the bucolic scene as he slung one arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy turned to look at the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Life's kinda funny, isn't it?"

"Ok, I'll bite. Why do you say that?"

"I mean, you and I, who would have ever guessed?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" The couple sat there for a while, contemplating.

"Life IS funny, huh?" Raven looked at the changeling beside her. He grinned.

"Yep."

"I love you, Beast Boy."

"I love you too, Raven." And they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

The End

I want to thank everyone for pushing me to finish. That's what made this chapter happen today. Bye everyone!

I want last and final reviews, ok? Thanks for you guys' support!


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Teen Titans.

_Hi! This is the final kind of after story on what happened after they got back. Read and review!_

Raven pulled back from the kiss as a nearby tree's branch broke off and fell, encased in black energy.  
"I'm sorry… I'll have to be more careful with my powers." Beast Boy looked at her. "I understand." He got up. "We should get back. I think they'll want an explanation." The changeling grinned as he got up and offered Raven his hand. She took it and stood up. "So," she said. "What should we tell them?"

"Whatever you want."

When they got down from the roof, everyone was still in the common room. As soon as they set foot in the room, the rest of the team started blurting out comments and questions.

"Friend Raven! I am so joyous you have returned!"

"Why are you guys holding hands? Ugh!"

"What took so long? We were getting worried!"

"Shall we commence in the hug of the group?"

"Why are you guys holding hands? Ugh!"

"I was afraid you were going to miss a training session."

"Or shall I read a Tamaranian poem of happiness?"

"Why are you guys holding hands? Ugh!" Cyborg's face screwed up in a look of disgust and surprise. So did Robin's and Starfire's when they noticed the two were holding hands. Everyone's comments stopped as all eyes focused on Beast Boy's and Raven's interlocked hands. They quickly retracted their hands, blushing.

"Um, I think I'd better start," Beast Boy said, beginning to tell the whole story (including the part about them loving each other practically since they met). "You see, when Raven left…" The incident was recounted, detail by detail, until soon the story was over- ending with the two kissing and telling their feelings for each other.

Robin blinked. Cyborg's mechanical eye twitched. Starfire broke out in a grin.

"Oh, how GLORIOUS! Our two friends have told eachother of the love they share!" she squealed as she flew over to them, squeezing them into a tight hug. "We must celebrate!"

"uh…." Robin and Cyborg both muttered at the same time.

"Look, you guys, it's not that hard to believe! Raven and I have always loved each other! You probably noticed by now, right?" Beast Boy wheezed, exasperated by his teammates' disbelief.

"Uh, yes it is hard to believe!" Cyborg practically yelled. "I mean, we all noticed it, but we never thought it would actually happen!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, you'll just have to get used to it!" And with that, he took Raven by the hand and led her down the hallway to her room.

"Sorry about that." Raven nodded. "It's ok." They walked in silence for most of the rest of the walk, and stopped at Raven's door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Beast Boy placed a quick peck on her cheek before turning to leave. Raven caught his arm. He looked back in surprise. "Who said you're leaving yet?" she tantalized as she pulled him into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Who woulda thought?" Cy shook his head. "BB and Rae…"

"Yeah, man, I mean, I expected it to happen, but it's kinda sudden."

"I think it is wonderful that our friends have found each other's love." Starfire looked at her friends, puzzled.

"No, we think it's great, too, but with Raven leaving and stuff, everything just happened so fast and I guess we were just really surprised…" Robin trailed off, seeing the approving look in Star's eyes. How he loved those emerald eyes of hers. She was so beautiful, so innocent. How could he let her not know how he felt? He decided he had to let her know some way, and soon.

Cyborg stood up in the common room. "Well, it is kinda late… I'm gonna head to bed. Night everyone." Robin nodded his head in acknowledgement to his teammate as he, too, got up to leave. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay, too." He walked over to Star on the way to the door, and whispered in her ear, "Wait for me in the hallway outside my room tonight at 9:15, ok? I have to talk to you." Star grinned and looked at the clock. 8:55. "Ok," she whispered back, a hint of excitement in her voice.

It was 8:14. Still no sign of Star. Robin looked around nervously as he fumbled with the red rose he was prepared to give her. The dew was still fresh from the flower he had ordered from the flower shop, and it looked delicate and perfect.

And then she came.

With one hand she lit her way with a green starbolt, with the other, she fiddled with the end of her short purple skirt. Although she looked the same as she did every day, she was…

"…breathtakingly beautiful…" Robin whispered as she levitated closer and closer. Finally she came to a stop just one foot away from him.

" What do you wish to speak to me about?" Star asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. Robin blushed and held out the rose with a shaky hand. "Um… this is for you."

"For me? Why, thank you, Robin! It is beautiful!" She smiled and accepted the flower, bringing it closer to her face so she could smell it. "But perhaps you could tell me why you have told me to come here?"

"Oh, yeah, that…" He took a deep breath. _Just do it,_ his mind told him. _Just do it._ And so he did.

In one fell swoop he told her about his feelings for her and how he had always loved her. He told her about how he always admired her positive outlook on things, and how he fell in love with her innocence. He confided in her how he had fallen for her beautiful red hair and shining emerald eyes. But most of all, he told her how much he loved her.

"I love you, Starfire, I _love_ you…" he finished, not believing what he had just done.

Starfire had just stood there the whole time, not believing either what he had just said. Could it be possible that the love of her life returned her feelings? At the end of his speech, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Robin stared in horror at the crying girl before him. He stepped forward and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"Starfire… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Star's passionate kiss. At first they were both uneasy and uncertain, but then they both relaxed into it and enjoyed thie blissful feeling. Finally they both pulled away, blushing.

"I love you too, Robin…" Star said, and with that, they locked into another wonderful kiss.

Raven and Beast Boy went on to have a beautiful relationship for many years, and many more to come, taking it step by step. Raven tried as hard as she could to sustain their relationship with the least emotion possible. Robin and Starfire the very next morning announced their relationship, leaving Cyborg in COMPLETE shock. One day Raven found a spell to relieve her of her bind to her emotions, and was free to express her emotions thereafter. Everyone eventually became happy, and lived happily ever after…

The End (again)

Please Review!


End file.
